The Truth Of Dorea Potter Lies!
by 3yo0oshy
Summary: What would happen if your life was out on the open, even you personal thoughts and the person doing so is the one who actually want to hurt you in any way possible? well that's the life of our dear Ms. Potter she have to hear people read her thoughts and life for the whole Hogwarts. but Umbridge wanted people to know about the lies. I DONT OWN ANTHING JK. OWNS IT ALL!
1. The Books

_**as you have probably noticed I'mchanging it to a Fem!Harry because that's how I roll so please review!**_

As she walked down the corridor on the seventh floor, beside herself with fury, Umbridge was glaring at nothing in particular. In her fist, she was clutching a copy of a rubbish paper called the Quibbler. She grinded her teeth in anger; how _dare_ that girl be spreading her filthy lies publically! She had thought that after quite a few detentions with her blood quill, she would have given up and abandoned her lies, but now! In fact, far from discouraging her, she thought it might have even _encouraged_ her! She began pacing the deserted corridor, walking back and forth, trying to think of a way to discredit her. What she really needed, she thought, was access to the truth. She needed a full proof way for everyone to find out what a nasty little lying attention seeking bratllet she was. She needed-

A door suddenly appeared on the wall next to her as she passed the same spot for the third time. Mouth hanging open, she stared at the door in shock. She was sure the door hadn't been there a moment ago. Had she, perhaps, discovered some long lost Hogwarts secret? She opened the door, only to feel immense disappointment. It was only a small cupboard, most likely for storage. It was nearly empty, accept for a pile of dusty books in the corner. Long lost Hogwarts secret indeed, she scoffed, turning away; when suddenly the title of the top book seemed to flash, as if trying to get her attention. Dorea Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Ever so slowly, Umbridge approached the pile of books. Looking closer, her lips curved up into a nasty grin as she examined the seven books. This was _exactly_ the type of thing she had been looking for. It was as if the room had appeared just for her... it was as if it was created for the purpose of serving her.

Tossing the Quibbler to the floor, she picked up the books with a quick flick of her wand, smiling cruelly to herself. The bratllet Potter was going to get what was coming to her.

"Surely you don't mean to let her go through with this, Headmaster!" Professor McGonagall looked furious.

"I'm afraid," said Dumbledore, "That I have no say in the matter."

"But-But-" McGonagall spluttered, "But Potter! At least say she doesn't have to hear it! She's been through too much already; would you be so cruel as to force her to live through it again?!"

Dumbledore lowered his head sadly and nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more... however, Dolores has ordered that _everyone_ be in the Great Hall at eight o' clock tomorrow morning. I have a feeling she won't show Dorea any kindness whatsoever. She will glory at the pain this will put her through, and she would sooner marry a muggle than spare her this agony."

"But Headmaster, she doesn't even know what she is planning! What a horrible thing to wake up to, hearing that books of your life we're going to be read aloud to the entire school! At least warn her, let her prepare herself mentally, let her seek comfort from her friends!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Dolores made it quite clear that nobody at Hogwarts but the staff should know… but," he said, before the Gryffindor head of house could protest, "I think we could help, perhaps, by bringing in a few people who would support Dorea." He lifted his head, and Minerva was surprised to see that his eyes were moist. "If you would, Minerva, send an owl to a few of Potter's close friends."

"The Weasleys, and Lupin definitely," she said, trying to name the people she knew cared about Harry very much. "Tonks and Mad Eye…"

"And Sirius." said Dumbledore.

"Do be reasonable, Dumbledore," she said, "You know Black can't come to Hogwarts; not with all those Ministry workers Dolores invited."

"I think," he said politely, "That Sirius may be one of the only people who will truly be able to help Dorea cope with this. I know Sirius would most definitely not want to miss this… he should be safe if he agrees to come in his animagus form, at least until the books prove him innocent."

McGonagall nodded, slightly reluctantly, being worried for Black's safety. "I'll see to it that those owls are sent, Headmaster."

"Dorea? Dorea! DOREA!"

Dorea Potter sat bolt upright in her bed up in Gryffindor Tower. She was sweating profusely, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, Rory?" Hemione Granger, Dorea's best friend, stood next to her bed in her pink pajamas looking very worried.

Dorea shuddered and wiped some sweat off her face. "Yeah," she said, her voice trembling slightly, "I'm fine, 'mione."

Hemione gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her. "Rubbish." she stated.

Dorea sighed and lowered her head back onto the pillow. "Nightmare." she whispered.

Hermione didn't ask any more questions, for which Dorea was grateful. She had visited the graveyard again… and she didn't want to dwell on it. "What time is it?" she asked, trying to get off the subject.

"It's nearly eight, "Hermione said, looking worriedly at her friend.

"I'm fine," Dorea said again, "Really."

After getting dressed, Dorea and Hermione met Ron in the nearly empty Common Room.

"Dorea, you look awful!" He said the moment he saw her pale face.

Dorea just shrugged. "So what do you reckon old Toadface wants?" she asked, yawning.

"Better not be another decree, "Ron said darkly, "Or I swear I'll strangle her!"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"You're right Hermione, sorry!" he lowered his voice so only Dorea could hear. "Only 'cause Ol' Toadface deserves worse than that."

Dorea stifled a snigger at that.

"C'mon Dorea, Ron, or we'll be late!" said Hermione, ushering them out of the portrait hole. "I wouldn't put it past Umbridge to give you another detention just for not arriving on time."

Dorea clenched her fist absently, so that the words 'I must not tell lies' were clearly visible. The last thing she needed was another detention.

The Great Hall was nearly full by the time the three Gryffindors arrived. It buzzed with excited chatter as everyone was wondering why the meeting was called.

"That's Dad's boss!" said Ron, pointing at none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. Hermione slapped his hand, muttering something under her breath about 'being rude'. Fudge was sitting next to Umbridge, both looking suspiciously happy about something. Dorea knew, whatever had put Toadface in such a good mood, couldn't possibly be good. Dorea was about to point this out to Ron when she noticed that her friend was scowling. Following Ron's glare, Dorea saw Percy Weasley, Ron's older and rather used brother. As Dorea seated herself at the Gryffindor table, she wasn't surprised that Ron's three siblings that still attended Hogwarts, Fred, George, and Ginny, were all scowling at their older brother as well, who had just taken a seat next to the Minister.

"Look at that old git," Fred muttered under his breath, looking at Percy.

"He's sitting by the king of gits," George added.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ginny.

"Fred and George have a point, Ginny, Percy is a git." said Ron helpfully.

"Why is the Minister here?" asked Dorea.

"Beats me," said Ron, whose eyes hadn't yet left his brother and couldn't seemingly care less.

"Hem, hem!" Dolores cleared her throat none too quietly.

Dorea saw some of the teachers, sitting up at their usual seats, clench their jaws. Obviously, whatever was going on, they didn't like it.

The students of Hogwarts, all of which now knew how vile Umbridge could get, were silent immediately.

As she opened her mouth to speak, however, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and in stepped-

"Professor Lupin!" several students cheered for their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Lupin, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charley, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and-

"Sirius…" Dorea muttered under her breath as she saw the great black dog following Lupin on his heels.

Moody went and took a seat by Dumbledore, but everyone else came and sat themselves at the Gryffindor table. "Wotcher, Rory!" Tonks winked, whose hair was a violent shade of orange.

Sirius ran straight to Dorea, barking happily. Dorea grinned and ruffled the dog's hair, who barked again, before sitting down and resting his head on Dorea's knee.

Umbridge looked like she was about to start yelling, but Dumbledore cut her off, making quite a few people smile. "These people are here on _my_ orders, Dolores." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "And I assure you, the dog is very well trained."

Sirius chose that moment to bark, making a few students laugh.

"Silence!" snapped Umbridge.

"Now, now, Dolores, they're only children." Said a woman Doea hadn't noticed before. She recognized her as the aunt of a Hufflepuff student Susan Bones, and also as a Ministry official who had attended her hearing that summer.

"Now," said Umbridge in her sickeningly sweet voice that often made Dorea want to puke, "I've called you all here today so that you may all finally know the truth."

Dorea felt a strong sense of foreboding. her stomach flipped uncomfortably, though she wasn't completely sure why.

"I have here," she said, smiling sweetly, "A few books that will be read aloud about a certain student here at Hogwarts over the next week. "

The feeling in Dorea's stomach seemed to double. Surely this didn't mean what she thought it did. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow this to happen.

"I am talking, of course, about Miss. Dorea Potter."

"NO!" Dorea was on her feet, staring daggers at Umbridge. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she yelled in outrage.

"I think you'll find that I can." she said sweetly. "You see, I have the whole of the Ministry on my side."

Dorea turned to the doors of the Great Hall. she wasn't going to stand for this; she was leaving.

"Stop right there, miss Potter!" cried Umbridge.

Dorea kept walking. she was not going to relive that night… in the graveyard… she could not bear to see Cedric die again, to hear about it in detail… to hear her own guilty thoughts; she already had enough of that in her sleep.

The doors in front of Dorea magically swung shut. she tried the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. she turned and glared at Umbridge with such intensity and hate, her smile faltered.

"Return to your seat, miss Potter." she said calmly.

"Let me out." she said quietly.

"No. You _will_ sit down now."

"Let. Me. Out." she was shaking with rage.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted.

"Rory…" it was Lupin. "Come sit down. Please." He didn't want Dorea getting in trouble with the Ministry again.

Dorea didn't move.

Hermione stood up and walked to Dorea. Taking her hand, she calmly led her back to the table. As she sat down, her body slumped as it recognized defeat and her anger evaporated. she looked down at her hands, avoiding anyone's gaze.

_This isn't fair,_ thought Hermione; _She's the last person that deserves this._ Seeing her sitting there like that, looking like all life had left her, it made her want to cry.

"We will start reading after breakfast." said Umbridge, looking triumphant.

At that moment, the tables filled with delicious looking food. Dorea didn't touch any of it.

"You should eat, Dorea." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Dorea shook her head, but she didn't look up. "Not hungry." she mumbled.

"No wonder you're a skinny girl," Fred said, trying to cheer Dorea up.

"You don't eat anything!" finished George.

It didn't work.

"Oh, come on Rory," said Ron. "It's not all bad. I mean, now everyone will know you've been telling the truth!"

Sirius barked.

"Yeah; Sirius will be proved innocent too!" said Hermione.

This made Dorea smile. she ruffled the black dog's hair, and Sirius barked again.

"Hem, hem!" Umbridge coughed, after the food had disappeared. "We will start now. The first book is called Dorea Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'.

Snape sneered; he really didn't want to hear about the spoiled and pampered life of the famous Miss Potter.

"Chapter one," started Umbridge in her sickeningly sweet voice, "The Girl Who Lived."

"Hey, that's you!" shouted the twins in mock surprise while pointing at Dorea.

Dorea sighed. This was going to be a long week.


	2. The Girl Who Lived

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

" well," began Fred.

" you're not," continued George.

"welcome " finished the twins together.

**They were the last people that you'd expect to be in something strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

" how can you not like anything strange or mysterious?" asked Lee Jorden incredulously.

Dorea just shrugged her mind going overdrive with worry; she knew that everything that she hide from her friends would be found out about.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Mr. weasley opened his mouth to ask what it meant but was cut off by Hermione waving her hand at him and telling " write it down on a parchment and I'll tell you later.

** He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

" a whale" cried Fred.

"GEORGE!" chided Mrs. Weasley not knowing that she had her son's name wrong.

Fred made no move in telling his mother that she got his name wrong and Dorea feeling pity in the depths of her stomach raised her hand tentatively and said " That's Fred Mrs. Weasley." And at once she wished she hadn't as all the Weasley's heads shot to her, even Percy, until Charlie asked a bit in awe of the girl in front of him.

"you can tell them apart?" asked Charlie looking at the girl.

" yeah cant you?" she asked, throwing the question back at him.

" no one can." She ignored the pointed look that he was giving her.

" well you just have to know what to look for!" snapped Dorea at him and he retrieved immediately.

** Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck,**

" a giraffe." Said George trying to get over the tension.

"a perfect match!" cried the twins so childishly that no one had the heart to not laugh even some of the teachers had smiles on their faces.

** which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son**

" did it just say small!" shouted Ron and Dorea patted his hand while a smirk played on her lips.

Unknown to her down at the Slytherins' table two boys sat a few seat down the table so their conversation wouldn't be heard.

" I'm telling you, you'd never know unless you try, Theo." Said Blaise Zabbini talking to his best friend.

" she will never like me, did you forget, I am a Slytherin." Said Theodore Nott just as firmly.

** called Dudley and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,**

"Ohh, tell us, we would never tell." said the twins grinning.

** and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

" what's wrong with the potters?" cried Remus and McGonagall incredulously.

** Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

" that's disgusting." Said Mrs. Weasley angerly.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband **

" my father were not a Good-For-Nothing like _your_ husband" growled Dorea and Padfoot growled in her backup.

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

" who's that handsome of a devil, and that Red-haired beauty of his, and how are they related to you." Said Remus smirking at Padfoot.

** The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"a child like what, exactly?" said a voice from the Slytherin's table -and to Dorea's astonishment- it was Theodore Nott, the boy she was crushing on since the end of her third year at Hogwarts.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

" _why_ would_ anyone_ pick their most boring tie of all?" asked Bill looking at Dorea for an answer but she looked at Hermione to explain.

" it is because he _is_ boring." Said Hermione simply

** and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily, as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

" nothing have changed much, have it?" asked Ron and Dorea answered with a nod.

**_None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window_****.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANS!" screamed Moody from next to Dorea making people jump, _I have to hand it to her _thought Moody as he saw that Dorea's only change was her face becoming bland and her body as stiff as a bored_ she'd make a great Aurar._

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"he is encouraging him" hissed professor Sprout venomously making the professors next to her move away slightly.

** He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

" was that you professor?" asked Seamus as he was the only one reckless to ask and he was even more of an dunderhead as he answered he question.

"why?" questioned McGonagall.

"well, we have a bet and I don't want to lose my gallion" answered Seamus sheepishly making those around him facepalm .

Seeing McGonagall was about to speak Umbridge contented not wanting to waist their time to discovering the lies of that bratllet

** For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"even when it was staring him in the eye he was still a stupid areshole" mumbled Dorea to her elf and making padfoot giving her a wolfish grin.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

" well you cant say he is not focused." Murmured Hermione frowning.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"what is so strange about clocks?" asked a pureblood

"muggle things to destroy things" answered Dean Thomas quickly before Hermione started to explain.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. **

Some of the Professors bowed their head in respeact knowing what day it is

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

" truly, one-tracked mind." Said Hermione noticing her best friend's odd behavior.

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night- time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

" sounds pleasant" said Charlie

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road **

"w-wh-what?" stammered Dorea looking wide-eyed at the professor then at Hermione wholooked just as shocked as she was.

**to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"good, for a moment I thought I was losing my mind!" said Hermione clearly relived but that was the opposite of Dorea.

"just the one" she murmured still in shock.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, **

"the world make sense right now" said Dorea thoughtfully.

**that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –'**

**'– yes, their daughter, Dorea –'**

Dorea having realized what day it was put a mask on her face showing no emosions as a few heads from the Ravenclaw table looked at her with pity.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

_I wish._ Dorea thought savagely not realizing that she said it aloud making some people scoot away while giving her weird looks

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"good choice " said Ron though his tone suggested otherwise

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him,**

"polite" said Theo from the Slytherin table sarcastically.

** seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid.**

"he is…" began Hermione.

"actually.." continued Ron.

"admitting it" finished Dorea.

Upon seeing the wired looks they got, Ron let a triumphant smirk play on his lips " told you it was fun" and just like that the trio was laughing.

** Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"Yes it is" said Remus. "It's the only potter in great Britten"

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Dorea. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Dorea. **

"and does he?" asked Anglian Jonson -a girl that Dorea saw as an older sister- angrily she couldn't find any girl that was as good as Dorea was.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Destany. Or Danni. **

"Destany, Danni just don't work for me, I'm just Dorea" said Dorea giving a face full of disgust.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that ...**

" considering yours, my mum at least didn't have a mustache" said Dorea a look of fury crssing her face till she remembered the sight of her blowing up.

"HEY! Is that…." Began Ron but was cut of by Dorea laughing aloud and nodding making both Hermione and Ron dissolve into laughter.

"what.." began Fred.

"are you" continued George.

"laughing about?" they finished.

" third book" gasped Dorea.

" you're doing that for all the books, right?" asked the twins making the trio nod their heads in approval.

** but all the same, those people in cloaks ...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"is he squashed?" joked Lee.

**'Sorry,' he grunted,**

"he knows the word!" exclaimed Bill looking surprised.

** as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"professor were you okay?" asked Dorea looking at Flitweak who was blushing but nodded all the same

** He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy happy day!'**

" and forever!" exclaimed the toad.

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"i was shocked that my arms fitted" he admitted earning laughs and chuckles from the hall.

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. **

" oh, it a…" started Hermione but her mouth was cover with Ron's hand.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

" how can _he _not approve of imagination." Asked George, dumbfounded while Fred looked at a loss for words.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

**'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly. **

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern this normal cat behavior?,**

"no!" chorded the twins.

** Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

" figures who wears the pants in the relationship" mumbled Alicia

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over din- ner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!').**

"that's not something to be proud upon" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

** Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**_And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'_**

**_'Well, Ted,' _**

"That's dad! He was trying to cover things up by working as the weather man!" said Nymphie –as Dorea like to call her.

**_Said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they have had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it is not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'_**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Err – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she did not have a sister. **

"That's sad. Wait they better not put the blame on you?" warned Remus and Dorea's pointed silence was all he needed because he went next to Fred and George and began whispering rapidly with the twins grinning wickedly.

**'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

**'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr. Dursley mumbled. 'Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ...'**

**'So?' snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

**'Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot.'**

"what does he mean 'her crowd'?" asked a reluctant Draco Malfoy.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he did not dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'Their daughter – she would be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?'**

**'I suppose so,' said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

**'What's her name again? Destiny, isn't it?'**

**'Dorea. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.' 'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'**

"well, I think you name's lovely!" said Theo but as soon as the words left his mouth he seemed to realize what he said the looked at his best mate who was grinning lopsidedly.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

" well, I don't think my parent could bare it to be related to you!" said Dorea, who's anger was growing with some tension.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them **

"and he jinxed it!" said Hermione and Ron together

**... How very wrong he was.**

"see!" the continued

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"ha!" cried Seamus getting to his to collect him money "only an animegus can do that!" he said while walking up and down the table collecting his mony.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Yay!" cheered the twins looking at Dumbledore.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'**

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

" cool." Exclaimed Ron then added quickly, "I want one!" some of the boys in the hall made other sounds of agreement.

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the dis- tance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.' **

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**'How did you know it was me?' she asked. **

Charlie said what most of the hall was thinking "really?" he questioned

" I was distracted" said McGonagall

**'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

**'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall. **

**'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

**'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

" I like him, he's funny!" said Dorea like it explained everything.

**'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

**'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You- Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'**

People in hall bowed their heads while others looked at Dorea who her face showed no emotions pitying glances.

**'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

"A what?" asked Ron.

"they're kind of muggle sweet I love, actually" answered Dorea gaining some color in her face as she retrieved a bag from her pocket and offered it to Ron after taking two herself and beginning to suck on them.

**'A what?' **

**'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

"that's wired" said Hermione looking at Ron who was begin to enjoy his sweets while Dorea gave her a mischievous look

**'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone –'**

**'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You- Know-Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

"its just a name people!" said Dorea as only people she could count on one hand did not flinch.

**'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half- exasperated, half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, Voldemort – was frightened of.'**

**'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'**

"only because you're to noble to use the, sir"

**'Only because you're too – well – noble to use them.'**

**'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead.'**

"each professor-sans, Sanpe- bowed their heads' in respect.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. 'Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ...'**

"I still don't want to believe it" murmured McGonagall

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know ... I know ...' he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' daughter, Dorea. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Dorea Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.' Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**'It's – it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Dorea survive?'**

" I think we would all like to know" said fudge looking at Dumbledore pointedly.

**'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

"meaning ' I know but won't tell you' right professor?" asked Dorea trying to get a reaction out of Dumbledore but he simply ignored her.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

**'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**

**'I've come to bring Dorea to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now.'**

**'You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Dorea Potter come and live here!' 'It's the best place for her,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter.'**

"thanks professor" said Dorea looking at McGonagall while molly said faintly "A letter?"

**'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Dorea Potter Day in future**

"it not!, is it?" asked Dorea while giving Ron a jab in the ribs to answer her faster

" no" he said rubbing his soon-to-be bruised rib.

** – there will be books written about Dorea**

"like this?" joked Fred earning a few laughs

** – every child in our world will know her name!'**

**'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! **

" I wish" Dorea mumbled making padfoot look up at her wide-eyed then nudged Remus in her direction both looking at the pale girl.

**Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?'**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Dorea underneath it.**

" thanx for that mental image ,professor" said Hermione looking sick

**'Hagrid's bringing him.' **

**'You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

" I would trust Hagrid with my life!" exclaimed the Trio.

"just not my secrets." Added Dorea looking up cheekily at Hagrid who blushed yet smiled

**'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore. **

" I've got to stop talking." Said Dorea

**'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?'**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Padfoot barked making Dorea grin down on him. It was that summer he told her about the bike.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

" you make him sound scary" said Neville.

**'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

**'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'**

"ha!" said Umbridge pointing a finger triumphal at Hagrid " you have been cooperating with a mass murderer!"

" well then you have to take me, too. Since I was with him from the end of my last year." Said Dorea standing up.

"w-what?" asked madam Bones

There was a reason Dorea potter was almost a slytherin and she decided to be extra cunning for this moment.

" well how would anyone would have know that he was a murderer without even having -the hair to the most noble and ancienthouse of black, one of the five house that founded the ministry of magic and richest, purest respected family in Britten- a trail?" asked Dorea innocently and sat down while the table of Slytherin was at an uproar, if the family of black was treated that way what would have happed if it was their family.

" minster did you know about this or did you not?" asked Madam Bones calmly looking at Fudge who looked at her with horror.

His look was all the convincing that Madam Bones needed because after a moment she got her wand and held it pointing at fudge and said in a clear voice that rang though out the hall.

"I, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Laws and Enforcement, put you, Cornelius Fudge, minster of magic under arrest for holding information about the life of a man being tortured. The order of the dementor kiss is unequable if Sirius Black show up just for the Veritsrum and a trial if he is incent you would not want to know what would happen to you! Am I clear?" asked Madam Bones and Fudge answered with an audible 'yes'.

A shrike from the Gryffidore table drew everybody's attention to it, Sirius was their legs on the table and looking mildly bored.

"I love padfoot, just not that much!" Sirius exclaimed then laughed as Dorea thew her sek=lf at him and raped her in a hug making people look at her still surprised from the news

"after this chapter you will come and take Varitasrum to prove you incense" said Madam Bones.

Umbridge looked displeased but did continue.

**'No problems, were there?'**

**'No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'**

"awwww" said some of the women in the room that had seen her as a baby.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"you really were a cute baby" sighed Sirius

**'Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'She'll have that scar forever.'**

**'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**

**'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give her here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

"really, sir?" asked Seamus looking curiously at Dumbledore.

" yes indeed, mister Finigan" said Dumbledore looking pleased someone had asked him.

**Dumbledore took Dorea in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**'Could I – could I say goodbye to her, sir?' asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Dorea and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offense to that!" exclaimed Siruis looking, well? Serous, making people laugh.

**'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!' **

**'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Dorea off ter live with Muggles –'**

**'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Dorea gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Dorea's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"wow, didn't know I was loved" said Dorea for herself to but Sirius looked at her and smiled sadly at her

**'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

**'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**'Good luck, Dorea,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"I'll be needing it." Dorea murmured

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Dorea Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley ... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: ****_'To Dorea Potter – the girl who lived!'_**


	3. The Vanishing Glass

Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Umbridge, fudge and Dumbledor left with Snape to the dungeons to get the potion and the all came back but Remus and upon instinct Sirius sat next to her.

Umbridge took the book then placed the book down on the table with a huff, she was clearly annoyed by the fact that they had gotten no dirt of the dratted girl; she had only been mentioned once.

"Well, that was interesting, Cornelius maybe you should read next"

The minister looked at his colleague and nodded his head taking the book from the table and opening it to the next chapter.

**~"The Vanishing Glass"~** he read.

Dorea looked up quickly and gazed wide-eyed at the book, but she kept silent.

"Yay" Aurora cheered hyper, "Accidental Magic"

**~Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets~**

The whole Hall burs out with laughter at the description of Dudley

**~ - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that a girl lived in the house, too.~**

"Someone came to get you?" Fred asked hopefully

**~Yet Dorea Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long.~**

"Damn" George muttered sulkily

"George!" Chastised Mrs. Weasley horrified by her sons' behavior.

**~ Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Dorea woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.~**

A fifth year Hufflepuff sniggered "Nice wake up call"

**~"Up!" she screeched. Dorea heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.~**

**her aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Dorea.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."~**

"They made you cook!" Hermione, McGonagall and Poppy shrieked as Harry lowered his head

**~Dorea groaned.**

**"What did you say?" Her aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could she have forgotten? Dorea got slowly out of bed wincing as the loose Shirt that belonged to Dudley brushed against her forearm~**

"Why'd you wince?" Asked Hermione and getting an awkward shrug.

"I... Uh... Ugh... I _fell_?" Said Dorea but the statement seamed like a question.

The hall went completely silent as an animalistic Growl was heard through out the hall and it came from... The Slytherin table?.

As the could see Theodore Nott standing up and walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to Dorea, the couple started to murmur together and only those in the next seat were barely able to hear them.

"What did they do?" Asked Theo and to Dorea's amazement he clung to her hand as if reassuring him self she is indeed in front of him.

"What makes you think the did anything?, and why do you care?" Answered Dorea his question by her own.

"First that's a sly move, second you didn't answer the answer meaning that they are the cause, third I cared since second!" Exclaimed Theo before realizing what he had said and he made to move his hand but Dorea didn't let oh and held tight to it.

"Later" she murmured to him quietly and he nodded his head an agreement.

**~ and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Dorea was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.~**

Suddenly the Hall was in an uproar after that statement and even Fudge was in shock at what he had just read about the 'golden girl'.

Dorea shook her head and ignored her friends' horrified looks as she got up and made a run for the double doors. She almost made it but was soon stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist stopping her from moving.

"LET ME GO!" Dorea screamed as tears began to flow "JUST LET ME GO!"

Theodore pulled the girl into his chest as Dorea kept struggling to escape the hall.

"DAMN IT LET ME GO!" Dorea screamed

"Dorea ... Rorey calm down" Theo ordered lightly

"JUST LET ME GO" Dorea cried as she continued to struggle

"Rorey calm" Theo whispered into the girl's ear.

Dorea still kept struggling against him with tears flowing freely down her cheeks soon she gave up and slumped into Theo's chest, Theo held Dorea close to him and lifted her from the floor where they had ended up. He carried her to the rarest point in the hall from the tables meaning closer to the teachers table he sat down and sat her in his lap and began to comfort the distraught girl in his arm.

Dorea curled up on Theo's lap, always she thought keeping a blank face would help you but where am I now after breaking down.

**~When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Dorea, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.~**

Dorea flinched at that thought and was shocked when Theo's grip on her waist tightened to erasure her self and him.

"That had better not be Rorey" Fred growled angrily to his twin while the other Weasley's all gripped their wands

**~Dudley's favorite punching bag was Dorea,~**

"That's it, that walrus is dead" Hermione shouted standing up

Ron quickly pulled her back down "Later mione, not now"

**~but he couldn't often catch her. Dorea didn't look it, but she was very, very, VERY fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Dorea had always been small and skinny for her age. She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about Four times multiplied by Six bigger than she was. Dorea had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair,~**

Minerva chuckled lightly causing Dorea to look at her confused "Your father was like that when he came here"

Dorea's eyes lit up at the thought of hearing more about her parents. She slowly uncurled from her ball and jumped lightly as Theo's hands relaxed on her ankle in reassurance.

**~and bright green eyes. She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose.~**

The Great Hall erupted in growls and snarls, Dorea ended up grabbing Theo's hand suddenly shocking him and pulling his hand and his entire body closer, wanting the comfort that he somehow offered.

**~The only thing Dorea liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.~**

"You liked the scar?" Filius asked raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I was ten and had no idea how I got it" Dorea huffed "It made me a little unique".

**~She had it as long as he could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet— as quiet as being abused can be —life with the Dursleys.~**

"Is that why you don't ask questions in class Ms. Potter?" Minerva asked curiously.

Dorea just nodded as an answer.

**~Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Dorea was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.~**

The twins started laughing as Aurora snorted with amusement

"Dorea that is now your new greeting from us" George told his honorary Sister.

**~About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Dorea needed a haircut. Dorea must have had more haircuts than the rest of the students in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

**Dorea was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Dorea often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.~**

The whole school burst out with laughter at Dorea's imagination.

**~Dorea put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.~**

"Thirty-seven" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, he had started to see Dorea in a new light given the circumstances of her upbringing "That's more than I have a year, and people call _me_ spoilt"

**~Dorea, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.~**

Aurora looked up at Dorea who had Theo's chin on her shoulder "Nice instincts, just don't choke"

Dorea rolled her eyes at her "That was four years ago, professor"

**~Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right'"~**

"Don't encourage him" The adults and some students screeched at the book

"You know that you are speaking to a book right?" Aurora asked innocently

**~Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."~**

"Oh my god, he can't even count" Hermione and another Ravenclaw exclaimed "How'd he even pass school?"

Dorea started to whistle lightly causing Hermione to glare up at her, "You did his work"

Dorea sighed "If I did better than Dudley, I'd be punished and Dudley got easily confused so I was made to do his work"

As Dorea looked up she noticed that the two Weasley boys were watching Dorea with their eyebrows raised, when they noticed her Fred and George grinned at her and started making kissing faces at her causing her to roll her eyes.

**~"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Dorea and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.~**

"Uh Oh" A Slytherin first year gulped

**~"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Dorea's direction.~**

"She's right there you-" a fourth year Slytherin started to rant but was quickly silenced by Snape who scowled at the swearing fourteen year old who continued to rant not noticing the spell on her.

**~Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Dorea's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Dorea was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Dorea hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.~**

"Ew" the majority of the students cringed

"I don't see what's wrong with that, Cat's are beautiful animals" Umbridge sniffed

**~"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Dorea as though she'd planned this. Dorea knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded himself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.~**

"Is that the one you were talking about the last chapter?" Asked the twins together.

Dorea grinned mischievously and nodded as her eyes glinted with happiness as the memory of that evening came into her mind.

**~"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Dorea like this, as though she wasn't there - or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.~**

Growls once again echoed throughout the Great Hall.

**~"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Dorea put in hopefully (she'd be able to go on a walk or borrow a book from the library).~**

"Not gonna work" Fred and George sang,

**~Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.~**

"She always looks like that" Dorea stated causing students to start laughing.

**~"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Dorea, but they weren't listening.~**

"No you'll just do that to something else" Hermione grinned

**~"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave her in the car..."~**

"HE'S NOT A _DOG_!" Aurora shouted Snape had placed a silencing spell on her a few paragraphs ago to stop her from shouting obscenities or interrupting with witty remarks removed the silencing spell after he noticed that Aurora really wanted to say something.

"Professor Sinistra, I removed that spell so that you could talk not shout" Snape scolded.

Aurora crossed her arms across her chest in a huff as she scowled at Snape, "He should not be treated like a dog, it's not right"

**~"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, she wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.~**

"That spoilt little…" Theo growled trailing off, the Slytherin house were all starting to come around to the Golden Girl. Many were starting to wonder how someone so nice and brave could come out of a house like that and not be dark.

**~"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.~**

The students all started laughing; Fred and George even fell off their seats because they were laughing so hard.

**~"I... don't... want... Her... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Dorea a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.~**

"Of course he'd stop" Theo muttered darkly he had noticed that Dorea was still hesitant when she had pulled his arms around her. 'maybe she just likes me as a friend'

**~Half an hour later, Dorea, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Dorea aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Dorea's, "I'm warning you now, girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."~**

Fred started to reach for his wand slowly but was stopped by George who gave shook his head a little. Fred's shoulders slumped as he put his hand back on the table.

**~"I'm not going to do anything," said Dorea, "honestly.."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Dorea and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Dorea coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Dorea, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off~**

Poppy started laughing "The Potter hair"

**~she had been given a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.~**

This time both Fred and George growled but no one noticed as the Great Hall also erupted in growls at the same time but Dorea who could feel Theo's cheats that was vibrating in rage, only noticed the twins.

**~Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)~**

"Ew" The fashion loving girls in the Hall gagged

**~- The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Dorea. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Dorea wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Dorea's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.~**

"You apperated" McGonagall, Snape and the Ministry official all exclaimed looking at Dorea in shock while the students gapped at her.

Dorea shrugged and hid her face from the attention she was receiving.

**~The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Dorea's headmistress telling them Dorea had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Dorea supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid- jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Dorea, the council, Dorea, the bank, and Dorea were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Dorea, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."~**

"Dorea you _dunderhead_, think before you say anything" Hermione groaned

**~~Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Dorea, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Dorea. "It was only a dream."**

**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.~**

Fred and George suddenly perked up at that, they looked at each other and grinned while the staff groaned.

**~It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Dorea what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Dorea thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.~**

The hall broke into sniggers and laughter.

"I like your thinking Dorea" Aurora told her lightly "very imaginative"

**~Dorea had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Dorea was allowed to finish the first.**

**Dorea felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Dorea moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.~**

"You're comparing yourself with a snake" A Slytherin sixth year exclaimed exasperated.

**~The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Dorea's.**

**It winked.**

**Dorea stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Dorea a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time.~**

"Didn't you think that, that was weird?" A first year Hufflepuff asked

**"I know," Dorea murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her let alone understand her, but she desperate and decreased she need to at least one conversation without getting death threats or accused of anything that goes wrong. "It must be really annoying."~**

"That bad" said Theo in Dorea's ear making shivers crawl up her spine.

Theo upon seeing the girl in his lap's shivers, smirked in triumph.

**~The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Dorea asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Dorea peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Dorea read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Dorea made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.~**

"What are you a _penguin_?" Sneered Tonks, looks like the black temper's catching up with her, thought Sirius.

"It's still _debatable_" said Dorea making the hall break in laughs, some if the teachers were smiling fondly when she looked up confused and asked innocently "why _are_ you laughing?"

**~"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Dorea in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Dorea fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.~**

"What happened? What happened?" Fred, George and Angelina chanted jumping up and down in their seats

**~Dorea sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.~**

"Nice one" Angelina giggled

"That's too advance for accidental magic!" Sputtered McGonagal, it looks the Ms. Potter was shocking them more and more.

**~As the snake slid swiftly past her, Dorea could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amiga."~**

"And you didn't think that was weird Potter?" Pansy sneered but there wasn't as much _hate_ put behind the sneer as before.

Dorea shrugged in reply and looked up at the ceiling.

**~The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Dorea had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Dorea at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Dorea was talking to it, weren't you, Dorea?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Dorea. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.~**

"I _dare_ just lay one finger on her and I will personally kill a most painful death. Did he _hurt_ you?" Theo growled making people edge away and Dorea saw with satisfaction Umbridge edge away from her and Theo.

Dorea shook her head after a while "No, I think he forgot too"

**~Dorea lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.~**

"Ah a true prankster in the making" Fred sighed dreamily

**~she'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash.~**

"_WHAT_!" All the teachers screeched as one. Dorea flinched away from them and deeper into Theo's chest.

**~She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead.~**

Everyone turned to Dorea in shock and horror

"You remember that?" Tonks asked her softly as her face paled

Dorea nodded lightly and closed her eyes tightly as she saw the flash of green in the back of her mind, which caused her forehead to twinge uncomfortably.

**~This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.~**

Once again Dorea received looks of pity aimed at her.

"I have pictures now" Dorea defended herself then smiled over at Hagrid "Hagrid made me an album"

Hagrid suddenly blushed a deep red and smiled back at her.

**~When she had been younger, Dorea had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Dorea furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Dorea tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Dorea had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Dorea Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.~**

"Well that is going to change right now" Fred growled standing up from the Gryffindor table followed by George. Ron looked at the both of them, confused at their attitude

Dorea smiled at the twins but paled once she noticed that Poppy and Severus were talking quietly and looking over to where Dorea was sitting.

"I've got to go, they want me in the Hospital Wing" Dorea whispered to Theo "Thanks for being there for me, really."

Theo's face fell a little but he put on a forced smile and let go of Dorea's waist, she quickly got up and ran from the Great Hall.

The staff all noticed Dorea run and they heard Poppy growl in frustration under her breath before sitting down in her seat.

Not long later Remus Lupin walked into the Great Hall with a confused look on his face.

"Why did I just see Dorea run off and disappear?" Remus asked Minerva quietly

Minerva sighed "It seems that Dorea was living in an abusive household, she must have found somewhere she didn't have to read the books or where Poppy couldn't corner her"

Remus paled slightly and stood up quickly.

"Leave her sulk Lupin" Snape sneered coldly

Remus growled low at Snape who just raised his eyebrow at him.

"The 'Golden Girl' just needs to calm down and get her thoughts straight" Snape snapped

Lupin glared at Snape but sat back down anyway.

Fred and George both watched their little sister run out of the Hall, they looked at each other and nodded and while everyone was distracted they both slipped out of the Hall and wandered through the corridors.

Fred suddenly stopped and looked at his brother with a small smile "The Room of Requirement"

The two boys took off towards the room and once it opened they saw their little sister curled up on a little bed with a screen in front of her which surprisingly showed the Great Hall and even had the sound of speaking coming from it.

"Rorey" George whispered lightly.

Dorea looked up at them with red eyes and smiled lightly at them. George moved to her side and pulled her into a hug which Dorea returned holding the older boy tightly as she began to sob again.

"It's ok little sis, they won't hurt you again" Fred promised

"He'll make me go back" Dorea sniffed shakily into George's chest.

Fred snorted darkly as he looked out at the Great Hall "we turned seventeen Rorey, you can come and stay with us, and we have a place for the shop"

"He won't let me" Dorea whispered then they looked at the screen as everything went quiet.

Only Lee had noticed that the Twins were missing but he knew that they cared deeply for Dorea. He stayed quiet wondering if any of the family would realise that the two were missing. Lee knew that the Twins were only ever really acknowledged when playing pranks and causing trouble.

/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-/-\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\

**_please review guys and follow, favorite and Alert but truly, tell me what ya' guys think?_**


	4. The Letters From No One

Upon returning to the hall and sitting next to Theo on the floor she held his hand murmuring a quiet Hello, Remus picked the book and started to read

_**"Letter's From No One"**_ Remus read.

"You're going to be getting your Hogwarts letter." Angelina said with a smile. Dorea nodded from her place between Sirius and Remus.

"But why is it more than one?" Sirius and Ron asked. "

You'll see." Dorea said.

**~The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Dorea her longest-ever punishment.~**

People growled.

**~By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started~**

"But that's a month!" Remus yelled. Everyone was fuming.

"What about school?" Hermione asked.

"I went, but I had to go right back in after I got home." Dorea said.

"At least there's that." McGonagall said.

**~and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.~**

"What a wonderful boy." Mrs. Weasley said sarcastically.

**~Dorea was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.~**

"Well that makes perfect sense." Hermione said.

"I know it's like Malfoy and his gang except with Goyle as the leader." Dorea said.

"That would be a sight to see." Ron said with a snort.

**~The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Dorea Hunting.~**

"How about we hunt Dudley and his gang." Theo growled, bringing Dorea closer to as if to protect her

**~This was why Dorea spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope.~**

"Yes, because you wouldn't be going to the same school as Dudley." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Dorea said.

**~When September came she would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Dorea, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.~**

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see PadFoot." Dorea said with a small smile.

**~"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Dorea. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"~**

"He better not have." Was growled though out the hall. Remus looked at the next line and then looked up at Dorea. Dorea smiled innocently at him much to the amusement of everyone in the hall.

**~"No, thanks," said Dorea. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."~**

Everyone laughed or chuckled at that, even Snape had a small smile on his face.

"Mother's wit, dad's insult equals a very bad combo. I feel so sorry for the teachers." Remus said with a smile.

"I'm not that bad in class, am I Remus?" Dorea asked looking at the older man in front of her.

"No, you're not; you only use it when people insult you." Remus said.

"It makes it very entertaining." Ron and the twins said. The teachers smiled at that.

**~Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said.~**

"I doubt you needed to run sweetie." Theo murmured in her ear making her shiver.

"I'm still waiting on that." Dorea said with a smile while the others laughed.

**~One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Dorea at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual.~**

"That's a plus at least." Aurora said.

**~It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Dorea watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.~**

"The poor, poor chocolate." Remus said. The kids chuckled along with Sirius and some of the teachers

**~That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.~**

"I've never been so happy that Hogwarts uniforms are black." Lavender and Parvati said. People chuckled at that thinking the same thing.

**~They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.~**

"How is that good training?" Pomona sprout asked.

"I have no idea. But we kind of do the same thing. We throw hexes at each in the corridors." Dorea said.

"True," Theo said.

**~As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,~**

People laughed.

**~he looked so handsome and grown-up. Dorea didn't trust herself to speak. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.~**

Now Dorea didn't have problems, she laughed with everyone else.

**~There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Dorea went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

**"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if she dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Dorea looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."~**

"I donut think sarcasm will work, sweetie." Theo whispered.

"I know now, Theo." Dorea said with a smile.

**~"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Dorea seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.~**

"Now that's a first." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Dorea said.

"It's true Rorey, don't try to deny it." Ron said.

"Thanks I love you too." Dorea said but she had a small smile on her face.

**~She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look on her first day at Stonewall High — like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.~**

"Dorea, have I ever told you that I love your imagination?" Fred asked.

"No, but thanks, _I think_?" Dorea said. Everyone else laughed at the exchange.

**~Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Dorea's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.~**

"He made him get the mail?" Sirius asked.

"The world is ending!" the twins shouted.

"Just wait for it." Dorea said with a smile at the twins and Sirius's antics.

**~"Make Dorea get it."**

**"Get the mail, girl."~**

"Does he ever say your name?" McGonagal asked.

"Sometimes, when I'm in trouble or something." Dorea said quietly. Everyone frowned, what else could have happened to Dorea at that house.

**~"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

**Dorea dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for Dorea.**

**Dorea picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her.~**

"You didn't get any of the letters we sent you?" Ginny asked.

"What letters?" Dorea asked.

"All of us and I'm sure other kids as well wrote letters to you when we were younger." Charlie said.

"I didn't get any of those." Dorea said.

"That would be because they are being held in a room in the Ministry until you want to receive them. Although I would have some of them checked for curses and things like that." Dumbledore said without looking at her. Dorea nodded and curled into Theo's side again thinking things over and why Dumbledore won't look at her.

**~Who would? She had no friends, no other relatives — she didn't belong to the library, so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Miss. D. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey~**

"We should probably have someone watching the outgoing letters and make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." McGonagall said.

"Agreed Minerva." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes went out.

**~The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.**

**There was no stamp.~**

Mrs. Weasley smiled sheepishly as Dorea chuckled thinking about the letter inviting her to the world cup.

**~Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Dorea saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, girl!"~**

"The girl has a name, it's not that hard." The twins and Sirius said.

"It's one syllable, Dorea, D-O-R-E-A." Theo said while smiling at a blushing Dorea.

**~shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.~**

"That was a joke?" the twins asked.

"It was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Sirius said while forcing out a false laugh.

**~Dorea went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.~**

"You should have opened it in the hall." Hermione said.

**~Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"~**

"And I'm not sorry one bit." Dorea said.

" I hate her!" Said Theo " by what you just told us, I already hate her!" He continued making Dorea laugh.

"Then you will LOVE the third book"

**~"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Dorea got something!"**

**Dorea was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine!" said Dorea, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,~**

"A lot of people, apparently." Dorea said.

"Of course we would, now we do just to see how you are doing." Hermione said. Dorea smiled at her friends who smiled back at her.

**~shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.~**

Tonks mimicked the face making the hall burst into laughter even the Slytherin laughed. "I don't think I am going to eat porridge every again." Ron said with a look of deep disgust on his face.

**~"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness — ****_Vernon_****!"~**

"Wow, their calling out to each without even doing the deed." Charlie said. Some of the older students and most of the teachers who understood looked green at the thought while Mrs. Weasley yelled at her second oldest.

**~They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Dorea and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Dorea furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Dorea didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted.~**

"Oh dear, you have your mother's temper." Remus and Sirius said.

"Don't we know it." Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins said. Dorea grinned sheepishly people eyed her.

"She is the only one that could out yell my dearest mother," Sirius said before he was cut off by Dorea's glare.

"And she has Lily's glare." Remus said.

**~"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Dorea and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Dorea and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;~**

"You can do it Rorey !" the twins yelled.

"Well I had to fight dirty. What do you expect; he's four times bigger than I am." Dorea said.

**~Dorea won because she had kneed Dudley where the sun don't shine.~**

Theo looked at her cautiously and scooted closer. But kept his hand clasping Dorea's who was amused at the extremity he was taking.

**~"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.~**

"We have better things to do than follow you, although we should have had a witch or wizard family planted there and not a squib." Mad-Eye said.

"I agree Mad-Eye." Sirius said with a glare to Dumbledore.

**~"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want—"~**

"Oh! That won't work." Said McGonagal with a smirk worthy of Snape.

"Why?" Asked Draco Malfoy eyeing the Gryffindor head of house cautiously.

"You see I am quite creative with the letters." She said making people though the hall want to know how creative can she be.

**~Dorea could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"**

**"But —"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"~**

"I still can't believe that they did that." Theo growled.

"It's dangerous; it's a miracle your magic didn't explode out of you at different intervals." McGonagall said. Theo pulled her on his lap making Dorea blush but make no move to leave or stand up.

**~That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Dorea in her cupboard.~**

"He didn't touch you that way did he?" Remus asked somewhat tensely. Theo whimpered and held her tighter against him

"No, he didn't." Dorea said. There was a collective sighs of relief though the hall.

**~"Where's my letter?" said Dorea, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Dorea angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er — yes, Dorea — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."~**

"Second bedroom? You slept in a cupboard for almost ten years while their pig of a son had two bedrooms." Mrs. Weasley said. Dorea nodded and buried her head in Theo's side, who looked furious but wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

**~"Why?" said Dorea.~**

"Why question it?" Ron asked.

"Because I wasn't used to him being nice to me." Dorea mumbled.

"Good, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad-Eye yelled, making everyone jump.

**~"Don't ask questions!" snapped her uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms:~**

Growling could be heard throughout the hall.

**~one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Dorea one trip upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard to this room. She sat down on the bed and stared around her. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.~**

"They have been now." Dorea said.

"Traitor!" the twins and Ron said.

"What? I had to have something to do when I was locked in my room." Dorea said. Everyone sombered up at that.

**~From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want her in there… I need that room… make her get out…"~**

"Tough luck, big baby." Bill said.

**~Dorea sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she'd have given anything to be up here. Today she'd rather be back in her cupboard with that letter than up here without it.~**

"I can understand that." Hermione said.

"Plus, I was curious, you know how I can be." Dorea said.

"Oh, I know, trust me I know." Hermione and Ron said. Dorea smiled sheepishly, thinking of the last four years. Theo groaned into her hair, 'she'll be the. Death of me.' Theodore thought.

**~Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Dorea was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Cris, made Dudley go and get it.~**

"Great, you still don't get your letter." Hermione said.

"Not yet." Dorea said with a smile.

"Do you at least get it this chapter?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," Dorea said with another smile.

"Can you at least tell us when?" he asked.

"Next chapter I think," Dorea said with a grin.

**~They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Miss. D. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Dorea right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Dorea had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.~**

Dorea, Ron and Hermione started laughing. "Are you getting some practice there Rorey?" Ron said through the laugh.

"Maybe," Dorea said with a smirk.

"Did you stick anything up his nose?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, nothing was small enough." Dorea said and they laughed again until Remus continued reading, while everyone was wondering what in the world they were laughing about.

**~After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Dorea's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Dorea. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Dorea walked round and round her new room. Someone knew she had moved out of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn't received her first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time she'd make sure they didn't fail. She had a plan.~**

Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione groaned. "There isn't anything wrong with my plans." Dorea huffed.

"Unless there anything like your father's than there is." Sirius said.

"There is nothing wrong with my plans, we're still alive right?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, but you had to make stuff up on the spot that contributed to us still being alive" Hermione said.

Dorea huffed as Theo pulled her closer to him wondering if she was joking or it was her plane to keep them alive.

**~The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Dorea turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursley's. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Dorea leapt into the air; she'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — ****_something alive!_**

"Is it your uncle?" the twins asked.

**~Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Dorea realized that the big, squashy something had been her uncle's face.~**

Laughter broke though out the hall and even some teachers had to struggle to keep the laughter from getting out.

**~Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Dorea didn't do exactly what she'd been trying to do. He healed at her for about half an hour the told her to make his some tea. Dorea shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived,~**

"You really do have bad luck." Aurora said.

"You have no idea." Dorea grumbled.

**~right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Dorea could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want —" she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes.~**

"That bastard." Bill said.

**~Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day.~**

"Someone's paranoid." Tonks said with a light laugh.

**~He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."~**

"He should grow a brain and listen to his wife. She obvious knows what she is talking about." Draco said.

**~"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.~**

"That is why I mostly cooked." Dorea said.

"You inherited Lily's cooking ability then." Sirius said.

**~On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Dorea. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.~**

"I think your uncle can give Mad-Eye a run for his money when it comes to paranoia." Tonks said. Mad-Eye glared at the girl while Remus continued.

**~On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Dorea found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.~**

"Ok, you are creative." Said Draco looking at McGonagall who gave him a nodd in thanks.  
**  
~"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Dorea in amazement.~**

"A lot of people." Ron said.

"Not at the moment." Dorea grumbled so only Theo could hear. Theo growled so low that nobody but Dorea could hear.

**~On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursley's ducked, but Dorea leapt into the air trying to catch one —~**

"Why didn't you just pick one up off the floor?" Hermione asked.

"Practicing." Dorea said with a smile while everyone else tried to hide a smile.

**~"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Dorea around the waist and threw her into the hall.~**

"Hands off," all the guys under twenty growled as well as Remus and Sirius.

**~When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"~**

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Sprout asked. Dorea just smiled secretly.

**~He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.~**

"At least he is getting some discipline." Mrs. Weasley said.

**~They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.~**

"He's lost it." Mad-Eye said.

"When Mad-Eye says that than you really know that he's gone." Tonks said with a smile while Mad-Eye glared at her.

**~They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.~**

"Well, Welcome to Dorea's world!" Shouted a first year HufflePuff but blushed when everyone looked at her amusedly.

**~Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Dorea shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Dorea stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…~**

"Wondering what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't remember, probably what the letter said and what had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spooked." Dorea said.

**~They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.~**

"That's not healthy; no wonder you're so skinny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Dorea said.

"I won't have that Dorea Rose Potter, when it's time for dinner I will personally make sure you eat at least three helpings." Mrs. Weasley said. Dorea nodded sheepishly.

**~They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. D. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Miss. D. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Dorea made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.~**

"Merlin, he's so far gone even the kid knows." Bill said.

**~Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Dorea of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Dorea's eleventh birthday.~**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the pranksters yelled.

"Thanks but my birthday was months ago." Dorea said.

**~Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun — last year; the Dursley's had given her a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.~**

Sirius and Remus shared a look, next year they were going to spoil her rotten.

**~Still, you weren't eleven every day.~**

"Hermione, before you go on a tangent, what I meant was you don't turn eleven every day." Dorea said. Hermione blushed while the others snickered.

**~Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.~**

"That can't be good." Charlie muttered looking worriedly at the girl Theo's lap.

**~He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.~**

"Poor Dudley, he doesn't get what he wants." Charlie said. Hermione and Dorea shared a look and broke out into song. Everyone looked at them weirdly except for Lily.

"Hey! I love the Rolling Stones," Dorea said.

"It's a Muggle band. A lot like the Weird Sisters but not as crazy looking." Hermione said. Everyone nodded and Remus continued.

**~"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.~**

"I hope you didn't get sick." Mrs. Weasley said. Dorea smiled and shook her head.

**~The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.~**

"Did you get any?" Sirius asked. "

"Yes, a bag of chips and a banana." Cris said. Sirius relaxed somewhat but was still worried.

**~He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

**Dorea privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer her up at all.~**

"You are such a pessimist." Hermione said.

"I am not." Dorea huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever helps you sleep better." Ron said.

**~As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Dorea was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.~**

"She will not be going back Albus." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I fully agree with Molly." McGonagall said.

"She can stay with me, you are the secret keeper, she will be safe." Sirius said. Dumbledore looked in thought so Remus continued reading.

**~The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Dorea couldn't sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores~**

"That's the only thing she doesn't do in her sleep." Hermione said with the girls that shared their dorm were nodding their heads.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you." Dorea said. They blushed while Remus went on.

**~were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Dorea she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursley's would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Dorea heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did.**

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?~**

"Someone is coming, right?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Dorea said with a smile.

**~One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him~**

"Do it!" the pranksters yelled.

**~— three… two… one…**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Dorea sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.~**

"Is it someone friendly?" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione asked.

"Read and find out." Dorea said. Remus passed the book to Tonks who smiled at the title.

**_Hey guys I wanted to put the chapter earlier because I will be extremely busy this week starting tomorrow so I wanted to tell you that the next chapter will be next week NOT the day after tomorrow so... Yeah!_**

**_Please review and follow, favorite and alert, and thank you for reading._**

**_BYE!_**


	5. Keeper Of The Keys

Remus after reading the title and gave it to Hagrid after giving him a grin. "Since I can't be expected to read every book to you kiddies, I'll now be giving it to Hagrid."

"**The Keeper of the Keys**," Hagrid read. Dorea looked up and exchanged a wide, beaming smile with the half-giant whilst Umbitch scowled at them.

'_Filthy half-breed…'_

~**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. **

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. **

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.~ **

Severus hissed in fury, balling his hands into fists.

"What's a rifle?" Several purebloods, Ron included, asked.

"It's a weapon that makes an explosive sound and can kill. It's the muggle version of a killing curse with the pain of the cruciatus." Several students- and some teachers as well- looked sick in the light of this new information.

"And he had that… around _children?_" Hermione hissed, finally regaining her voice. Silently, inwardly, Severus mirrored her anger and concern. That foolish muggle…

~"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" **

**There was a pause. Then — **

**SMASH! ~**

"Professor!" The Weasley twins yelled mournfully. "You were supposed-"

"To yell that part!"

"Misters Weasley…" Minnie warned, fixing them with her sharp gaze before continuing.

**~The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. **

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. **

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"~ **

Despite herself, Minnie snorted. Only Hagrid…

**~He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. **

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. **

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. ~**

Dorea shuddered at the memory. "Even hiding behind both his father_and _mother, Dudley was still visible on both sides."

Many girls looked disgusted and faintly nauseous at the description that was exactly what her face would have been. The twins just nodded sagely in agreement. They all too well remembered the last time they'd seen the human killer whale.

~"**An' here's Dora!" said the giant. **

**Dorea looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. **

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." **

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. **

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.~**

Theo released the breath he did not realize he had been holding, and shot Hagrid an approving, grateful look. In a rare moment of insightfulness, the half-giant actually caught the wordless thanks and merely- in an even rarer burst of discretion- nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Theo pulled Dorea into his lap and bent his head close to her ear and began to whisper to her, "I do hope that Hagrid will make a _vermin_ out of _Vernon_?" he asked her in merely above a whisper.

"He does!" exclaimed Dorea happily to him in the same low voice and bkushed when Theo litted a brow at her action.

**~Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. ~**

"How would you know?" asked a hufflepuff while looking at her weirdly.

"Dunno" answered Dorea really not knowing how she had known that.

~"**Anyway — Dorea," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." **

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Dorea opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with ****_Happy Birthday Dorea _****written on it in green icing. **

**Dorea looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but in the shock of her very first birthday cake and the urge to take advantage of her Uncle's brief silence, the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, "Who are you?" ~**

Severus nodded. You have to be aware of the situation and any viable information before you can relax and exchange pleasantries.

Both Severus and Moody thought at the same time, _Constant Vigilance!_

**~The giant chuckled. **

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." **

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Dorea's whole arm. **

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." ~**

Madam Pomphrey eyed a sheepish-looking Hagrid and growled, "You best not have Rubeus, or you'll be getting quite an earful from me, I can promise you." For all his size, when faced with the formidable dragon-matriarch, Hagrid quailed and gulped.

**~His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. **

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Dorea felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath. **

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.~**

"You did." Pomphrey stated in a flat, low tone that made Hagrid pale and try to make himself as small as possible; a nigh on impossible task.

**~Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. **

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." **

**The giant chuckled darkly. **

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."~**

"Hear hear!" The twins yelled, promptly echoed by the entire hall, Slytherin's included (Umbridge doesn't count). Hagrid flushed, pleased at the praise.

**~He passed the sausages to Dorea, who was so hungry she had never tasted anything so wonderful, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I still don't really know who you are." **

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. **

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. **

"**Er — no," said Dorea. ~**

Many Slytherin purebloods looked scandalized. They might not like Potter, but no pureblood should grow up without knowing their heritage. It was an outrage!

**~Hagrid looked shocked. **

"**Sorry," Dorea said quickly. ~**

"What were you apologizing for?" Hermione looked at Dorea, exasperated.

Dorea shrugged. "I knew I'd said something wrong, and I was just trying to hopefully defuse his anger before-" Dorea stopped, but Theo finished the sentence in his head. '_Before he turned it on me.'_

~"**_Sorry_****?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" **

"**All what?" asked Dorea. **

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" **

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger, he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. **

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this girl — this girl! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHI NG?" **

**Dorea flushed with shame. It wasn't her fault she hadn't gone to school, and she thought she'd done pretty well, considering. The thought of the stranger knowing about her home life made Dorea feel sick in the pit of her stomach.**

"**I know ****_some _****things," she said. "I can, you know, do some math and stuff." **

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About ****_our _****world, I mean. ****_Your _****world. ****_My _****world. ****_Yer parents' world!"_**

"**What world?" **

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed. **

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." **

**Hagrid stared wildly at Dorea. **

"**But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're ****_famous_****. ****_You're _****famous." **

"**What? My — my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?" **

"You were told that you were famous, yet you ask if your parents are famous?" whispered Theo in her ear and Dorea blushed at the mere closeness of him to her; making the Slytherin smirk proudly at himself for getting that reaction out of her.

Dorea shrugged as an answer to his question but she made no move to protest when Theo pulled her closer to his body.

"**Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Dorea with a bewildered stare. **

"**Yeh don' know what yeh ****_are_****?" he said finally. **

**She was getting ready to say the she already was told she was a freak and she simply didn't care that everyone she knew had called her a 'freak of nature' but Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. ~**

"You're not!_" _Theodore told her forcefully.

"I know that now" she answered even though she might not believe it him.

~"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!" **

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

"**You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?" **

"**Kept ****_what _****from me?" Dorea asked eagerly. **

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. **

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,**" **said Hagrid. "Dorea — yer a witch." ~**

Minnie smiled fondly. Nice and blunt, she was not sure Hagrid even knew _how _to be subtle.

**~There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. **

"**That's not very nice, now is it?" said Dorea forced-calm in her voice. **

"That was what your mother said!" exclaimed both Sirius and Remus happily.

"**No! A Witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

**Dorea stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to ****_Ms. D. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. _****She pulled out the letter and read: **

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _**

**_Dear Ms. Potter, _**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall, _**

**_Deputy Headmistress _**

**Questions exploded inside Dorea's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"~ **

"_That _was your first question?" Hermione wondered, confused and amused.

"Well, I _really _wanted to go, and I knew I couldn't until I'd sent my owl. But I didn't have one, and wasn't even sure what it was meant by that, so I thought it would be best to take care of that first. The rest of my questions could be asked later, since they really wouldn't matter until I was confirmed for Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron looked shocked at this sound logic. A question that, only moments before, seemed silly and ridiculous, was in actuality very logical and sound.

Theo, and now many from the Slytherin table, were becoming more and more shocked with Dorea's very Slytherin tendencies.

~"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Dorea could read upside down: **

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _**

**_Given Dorea her letter. _**

**_Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. _**

**_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. _**

**_Hagrid _**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. ~**

"Poor owl." Luna Lovegood lamented lightly in her airy, mystical voice.

**~Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. ~**

"The muggle version of a floo network, only you don't need a fireplace and you can use them anywhere, anywhen you want." Hermione explained before anyone could ask. Many looked grudgingly impressed with the muggle invention.

**~Dorea realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly. **

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. **

**"She's not going," he said. **

**Hagrid grunted. **

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her," he said. **

"**A what?" said Dorea, interested. It seemed like Hagrid didn't mind her asking questions at the moment, and she was going to take full advantage of this while she could.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

Everyone sniggered at Hagrid's candidness.

"**We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! witch indeed!"~**

Dumbledore felt like crying. How could he have let it happen again? How could he not have _seen?_ He didn't even notice Minerva and Severus' renewed glares. He only had eyes for that too-thin, pale face; avada kadavra-green eyes wide and haunted.

~"**You ****_knew_****?" said Dorea. "You ****_knew _****I'm a — a witch?" **

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "****_Knew_****! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that ****_school! _****— And came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogspawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" ~**

Growls and snarls echoed through the hall, loudest of these belonging to Theodore, deep-Brown eyes burning in barely suppressed fury.

**~She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years, and Dorea could only watch in horrified shock. **

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —****_abnormal! _****— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" ~**

Dorea suddenly found himself crushed beneath the combined hugs of Hermione and Ginny while still being in Theo's lap.

"I so, _so_ sorry you had to find out like that Rorey." Neville said sadly. He couldn't even imagine… at least he still _had _his parents, at least he could remember them. And what did Dorea have? A lifetime of lies and deceit.

"S'alright Nev, s'not your fault." Dorea reassured, voice muffled underneath the avalanche of hugs and affection. Nevertheless, Dorea wasn't complaining, because it was just what she needed right now. What she'd always needed.

**~Dorea had gone very white. **

**Dorea, momentarily forgetting herself in light of this newest blow, as soon as she found her voice she said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. **

"**How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Dorea Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!" **

"**But why? What happened?" Dorea asked urgently. **

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. **

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Dorea, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" **

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" **

"**Who?" **

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

"**Why not?" **

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Dorea, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" **

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

"**Could you write it down?" Dorea suggested. **

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right —****_Voldemort_****. " **

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, **'**cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Dorea. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. **

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way.** **All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" ~**

Several teachers looked, once again, on the verge of tears just at the memory of that horrible, wonderful night.

**~Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa… **

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. **

**But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Dorea. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts** **—** **an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." ~**

The families of those mentioned bowed their heads. The pain of those lost relatives would never truly disappear.

**~Something very painful was going on in Dorea's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. ~**

Severus sucked in a breath and went pale while Minnie put her hand over her mouth in pained shock. "Y-you remember that?"

Dorea nodded glumly. "I can remember even more, now." Dorea said as she remembered the Dementors and the horrible memory they'd dredged up from the worst moment of her life, when everything was destroyed.

Severus closed his eyes. She shouldn't have to remember that, no child should have to remember that.

**~Hagrid was watching her sadly. **

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…" **

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Dorea jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. Dorea flinched, she knew that look all too well.**

"**Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you- and I suspect we've been a bit lenient on you, since it's nothing a decent beating won't cure-** **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion;** **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —" ~**

"Those _monsters!_" McGonagall hissed, sounding very much like her animagus form. "I told you Albus, I _told you_, that they were the worst sort of muggles! And Hagrid wouldn't have noticed the obvious signs of neglect and abuse… _dammit _Albus, _what were you thinking?_"

Severus, who seemed to be the only one with Theo who noticed Dorea's sudden paleness and frantic shaking of head at the word _abuse_, was white and shaking in his anger. He couldn't look at the headmaster as he growled, accusingly, "You promised Albus. You _swore _it wouldn't happen again. _You. Swore._"

Albus, not even needing to clarify what Severus was speaking of- remembering all too well Severus' state when he'd returned in his sixth year, having to spend two weeks in the infirmary to recover from his father's abuse- could only stare at the table and whisper, "I'm so sorry my bo- Severus. I'm so sorry."

It took Mad-Eye's unexpected hand on his shoulder to calm Severus down enough that he could continue listening to the story.

**~But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" **

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. ~**

Not even the twins could muster their never-ending humor at the image of the walrus quailing from a pink umbrella. They were scratching non-stop on their parchment, their faces both looking faintly sick.

~"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **

**Dorea, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them, and no matter how hard she tried to bury them they bubbled forth traitorously. **

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" ~**

"I thought you'd always said his name!" Ron was shocked. Dorea just shrugged.

"It made Hagrid uncomfortable, and I was willing to do just about anything to keep his temper from turning on _me._ Not to mention, I was new to the wizarding world. For all I knew, Voldyshort's name was a swear word so I kept silent about it until I knew the whole story."

The hall was silent before erupting in laughter at Dorea's nickname for the Dark Lord.

"V-Voldysh-shorts?" George choked out, barely clinging to his twin, who was, for once, unable to say anything around his guffaws.

Dorea grinned. "Yup! I also have Moldy Voldy, Moldyshorts, Uncle Voldy, and Tommy-boy. You'll understand the last one in the second book." People didn't even mind her vague explanation on the last name in their amusement.

Even Severus cracked a grin at the thought of the Dark Lord's reaction when he heard these nicknames. He'd have to make sure to keep them firmly locked up behind his occlumency shields.

~"**Good question, Dorea. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done it if he was comin' back. **

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Dorea. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — ****_I _****dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." ~**

Umbridge humphed in irritation and disbelief while Dorea glared at the still-bowed head of the headmaster. She had no doubt that Dumbledore knew… and Dorea was getting sick of having everything kept from her.

**~Hagrid looked at Dora with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Dorea, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. ~**

"Really, Potter? Don't ask questions, just accept it for Merlin's sake! Only you would be unsatisfied with fame and popularity!" Draco Malfoy cried, exasperated, conveniently forgetting that Dorea had been abused and neglected, and probably had no idea what was- or how to handle- such fame.

Severus bowed his head. James Potter would have been over the moon at the prospect of free fame. With every passing sentence, he was reminded less and less of Potter and more and more of a young, humble, kind-hearted redhead witch that went by the name of Lily Evans.

**~A witch? Her? How could she possibly be? She'd spent her life being clouted by Dudley, starved by Aunt Petunia and beat by Uncle Vernon; if she was really a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock her in her cupboard? If she'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley and Uncle Vernon had always been able to kick her around like a football? ~**

The hall hissed.

~"**Hagrid," she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch." **

**To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled. **

"**Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" **

**Dorea looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle furious with her had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found herself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn't she got her revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa constrictor on him? ~**

The twins high-fived Dorea at the reminder, grins nearly splitting their faces.

**~Dorea looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at her. **

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." ~**

Dorea bowed her head. She wished she wasn't. She wished she'd just been like any other student, normal, unobtrusive, invisible. She wished she'd had the chance to earn her _own _fame for things s_he'd _done, not always be remembered for her mother's sacrifice that had essentially left her all alone in the world.

**~But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

"**Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "We're letting her go to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —" **

"**If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name has been down ever since she was born. He is off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—" **

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. ~**

The twins breathed in astonishment. "Wow… What does Hagrid do?" They turned to Dorea with identical looks of gleeful anticipation. Dorea just grinned in remembrance.

**~But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" **

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. **

**When he turned his back on them, Dorea saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. ~**

Everyone collapsed in laughter, many falling from their seats and most banging a fist on the table, trying to control their hysterics. But it was almost impossible. Even Severus hid a full out grin in his goblet, while, most surprising of all, Umbitch chuckled before succumbing to a coughing fit.

It took several minutes before some semblance of order was restored, though several were still laughing into their clenched fists.

**~Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and a hate-filled one that promised retribution at Dorea, before he slammed the door behind them. **

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. **

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." ~**

Those who were just finally gaining control of themselves lost the battle, and again laughter echoed from the rafters and enchanted ceiling above.

**~He cast a sideways look at Dorea under his bushy eyebrows. **

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." **

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Dorea. **

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**Now that she'd started, she couldn't seem to stop the infernal questions from coming, **"**Why were you expelled?"**

**She winced. She hadn't meant to ask something so personal. her fear that she'd finally overstepped her boundaries was enough to keep Dorea from speaking for the rest of the night.**

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." **

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Dorea. **

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." ~**

Minnie sighed, glad that the chapter was finally over, and passed the book to Dumbledore. She didn't dare to look at him. She knew if she did, she'd seize him by the ear and drag him from the hall for their little 'chat'. And if she did that now, while she was so incensed, she knew she'd do something she'd regret. Like accidentally leaving evidence on his dead body that would land her in Azkaban.

No, it was probably best if she waited at least until the Dursleys were gone from the story. After all, when she had a clear mind, she knew several ways to dispose of a body without leaving any evidence.

Severus fixed Dorea- he couldn't seem to call her Potter anymore- with his stern glare and nodded towards the door in a silent question.

Dorea, again, paled and shook her head frantically. Severus sighed. He knew the girl would put this off for as long as possible, but it had to be done.

He'd give her another couple chapters to come to him on his own, before he and Moody took matters into their own hands.

He nodded at the girl who sighed in relief before burrowing her head in Theo's arms again. He watched as Theodore Nott move his fingers in her hair and with his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back Gradually Dorea relaxed, and rewarded her –er ... friend with a tentative smile, which he softly returned.

For some reason, though, Theodore was watching her with the strangest expression of longing on his face… what was that about? Perhaps he'd have to talk with Theodore sometime soon as well. Such open, Hufflepuff emotions were not safe in Slytherin.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and- his hands shaking faintly, unnoticeably, with long-repressed memories and guilt- read out clearly, "Shall we continue? The next chapter is…"

_**so guys do feel free to review and sorry 'bout the late update so please review and thank all of you for reading, following and favoring.**_


	6. Diagon Alley

_**hey guys in this chapter their is going to be a lot of AU. so please tell me what do you think about it and as you all are going to see this is a Dumbledore!Bashing so please no flames and if anything is wrong please tell me.**_

_**PLUS this is the first chapter I have above ten thousands word SOOO congregations to ME!**_

"I'll read" said Theo holding his hand for the book that started to levitate to him.

**_~"DIAGON ALLEY~" _**he read somehow keeping Dorea on his lap and circling her waist by putting his arms around it and holding it with both hand while Dorea promptly started to turn the page for him.

**~Dorea woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight.~  
**  
"Why?" Asked Draco making Dorea look sheepish.

"I uh, I thought it was a dream" She told him and he chuckled a bit and looked at her, Potter certainly wasn't what he thought she'd be.

**~"It was a dream,~**

"That would've been a great dream, wouldn't it?" Asked Hermione and Dorea smiled at her.

**~she told herself firmly. "I dreamed a giant~**

"How did ya' know?" Asked Ron and Hermione face palmed herself while Dorea rolled her eyes at him.

"She meant at height, Ronald!" Stated Theo looking at him like he was an idiot.

Dorea giggled while most of the hall looked at him shocked that he even talked to a Gryffindore.  
**  
~ called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for witches. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.~**

Theo looked at her sadly and whispered to her so low that no one heard except Remus for him being close to the two people having sat beside them and for him being a werewolf, "It's really sad that you think of it as yours".

**~Dorea eyes began to open but just before they were fully open her vision became nothing but black~**

"Are you alright?" Asks Remus worriedly and slowly began to edge near her with Sirius on his heels.

**~, a second later she was in a house.~**

"What?" Asked Pansy, confused as she made her way to the pair of Gryffindors with Draco and Blaise behind her.

Dorea sighed, "you'll find out now" she sighed while looking pointedly at the headmaster.

**~She looked at her hand, screamed of shock. Her hands in fact her whole body was transparent.~**

"I repeat her question; what?" Asked a Ravenclaw.

"Please don't interrupt Theo while he's reading this part, it's really important. You'll find out... Things in this chapter that was ought to be known by the ministry" said Dorea and everyone in the hall was shocked while Madam Bones took a roll of a parchment and black ink with a feather quill and dipped it in the ink; ready to write what had happen that the ministry should have known.

**~She walked slightly forward and promptly began to hear voices, screams and shout and, after a second, she saw quiet clearly, why their was any shouts at all.**

She saw two women, one with a kind round-faced with short blond hair and eyes that held so much sorrow that it made Dorea's feelings reach out to try and comfort the women.~

"That look like my mother, but why sorrow?" Asked Neville confused yet sad about his mother.  
**  
~Next to the first women she saw the next women who was being hugged and conferred by the first one –she looked like her before she changed herself!– ~**

"What?" Asked Theo interrupting himself from the book while looking at Dorea.

"Later" she told quietly.

**~and if Dorea thought the first one was looking grave then the second women might as well as be dead; for her eyes were red, puffy and tear-stained.**

Tears ran down her cheek and Dorea took the time to observing her– having fingered she could not comfort her– she had dark hair that was matched by her dark eyes yet they held a simple softness that amazed Dorea to an instant, her pale skin that was great with her dark hair, even when her eyes were puffy-Red, she still was a goddess no-less.

"Come on, Bella,~

"Who's that?" Asked Susan Bones, she like everyone in the hall wanted to know if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was really back or was Dorea lying.

"If Theo continued to read you'll all find out" said Dorea looking at the paling eyes of the headmaster while fright filled his eyes.

**~ you need to eat" said the first women to the second one– Bella, as she called her– but she simply looked at her eyes blank, haunted...Dead.**

"Just this one bite, what would Rod think If you didn't eat anything?" Asked the first one again.

"I don't care! My daughter is missing and I know who took her! And you all want me to stay and be calm, Alice! He promised me that Dumbledore would pay for what he's done to us!" Shouted Bella and for a second Alice looked taken back by her response then she crushed her friend in a hug.~

"What have you done to my mother? And her friend, Bella?" Growled Neville looking a angrily at the headmaster.

"Yes, what have you done?" Asked Amelia Bones suspiciously, aloud while people like the Slytherins, Snape and Moody decided they would wait and observe.

**~Dorea had heard the name Dumbledore before– it was the headmaster!– but what could he have done? Surly if he had stole her daughter then the law would make sure he is captured...right?**

The door was blasted of it hinges and Dorea saw Bella stand up stick in hand–it must be a wand!– and stood in front of Alice in a protective manner.~

"Whoever she is, I'm great full to her" said Neville but he missed the wide-eyed look Sirius gave Dorea who nodded discreetly.

**~Dorea looked at who had came in to see an old man with white-silvered beard that was to be tuck in his belt and watery-blue eyes that held to much malice for Dorea's liking with half-moon glasses...**

"Dumbledore! Where my daughter?" Shout Bella and Dorea was shocked to see that the headmaster that Hagrid spoke of so highly was as low as this!~

"Wait! I'm confused, we always see you buddy-buddy with headmaster!" Said Pansy with whole of the students, even the first years nodded with agreement.

"My dearest Pansy..." Sighed Dorea wiggling her finger at Pansy as if explaining something so easy to understand, "I'm a snake in the skin of a lion!" Exclaimed Dorea proud filling her voice while most of the hall looked confused.

**~"Merlin... Bella... The wards! There gone!" Shouted Alice, panic filling her voice but Bella held her ground and looked at the man defilingly and asked again.**

"Where. Is. My. **_DAUGHTER_****?!" Bella had shouted the last word and Dorea pressed her self against the wall and looked at the three people in front of her while a sudden movement made by Dumbledore caught her attention.**

"I've been looking for you dear." Said Dumbledore looking at Bella his eyes looking pleased at the sight of the women with her eyes wet with tears.~

Every student looked at Dumbledore shocked while Madam Bones put a non-Verbal sticking charm on Dumbledore to the Chair.

**~"You don't have a daughter Mi-Lady, but sadly I think St Mungo's is not secure enough for a person with your capabilities and deranged mental state. I think Azkaban is far more appropriate. After all with you 'Loyalty' to the dark lord" Dumbledore said and Dorea saw him putting air-quotes at the word Loyalty~**

"You! You put a free and honest women in Azkaban just for the Hell of it, and as if that's not enough you made lies about her! Bloody hell! Who is she?" Shouted Minnie at Dumbledore and people didn't react to her cursing in front of children; they all were just as furious as she was and while Madam Bones was making plans to put him under Viretasurm, Dumbledore looked at the calmly but on the inside was panicking, out of all the people he was the only one to have the courage to make the Wizarding world it's hero and now they were blaming him! What a thought!

**~"Rod and Rab will never give up, and neither will Frank or I." Alice pulled her wand as she stared him down.~**

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Shouted Neville looking crazily at Dorea for a sign for confronting what he found out.

"Yeah" laughed Dorea nervously, looking up to Neville's face she saw shock but Acceptance, and... Anger?.  
**  
~"The both of them are already in Azkaban, and my dear Alice I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but Frank has lost his mind due to being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for an extended period of time. He's in the Janice Ward in St Mungo's and he's waiting for you. Crucio.~**

"Headmaster?" Asked a first year HufflePuff confused, frightened and yet her voice was full of anger.

Dorea looked at Neville then looked up at Theo who was holding her tighter against him, she didn't want to et go, but Nev. needed her, and she was his friend.

"Please" whispered Dorea to Theo and he didn't need to be told twice even though he let go hesitantly.

"Nev?" Asked Dorea at the sight of Neville's glassed eyes and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"I spent my life hating the wrong person, my mother's friend, and dumb, little me was supporting the one who tortured her" moaned Neville gravely into her shoulder while Dorea could feel a bit of wetness on the hem of her shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Nev. to the end we're always going to be a brother and his sister, remember our promise? First year?" Asked Dorea making those with hearing range frown in confusion.

"Yeah" mumbled Neville, "together till the end" he quoted her.  
**  
~" Bella seized the moment to throw a spell at the wizard who promptly released his spell.**

"Alice, get out of here now!" Bella whispered to her friend who lay on the floor panting. With her concentration broken, Bella was unprepared for her own subjugation to the cruciatus curse. Her throat was raw from the screaming when it finally let up, Dorea felt sick, watching as a human being was tortured was something Dorea NEVER wantted to see again! EVER!

**"Dear Bella, say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" ~**

"Mr. Dumbledore, right now you are under arrest for a couple of felonies" stated Madam Bones and Dorea was proud to say that she was of the people to see Dumbledore struggling under the chains.

**~Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she broke down into insane cackling.**

"You can't obliviate a Black old fool!"~

"Is this Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black?" Asked Terry Boot- a Ravenclaw -shocked.

"Mmmmh, but you all believed Dumbledore for his word is like law to you!" Exclaimed Dorea looking at Fudge, UmBitch and Amelia.

**~"Sectumsempra." Dorea watched, horrified as what looked like invisible knives raking up her body caused her to scream again. She turned her head to see Alice slowly getting to her feet but it was too late, the wizard noticed. Bella spent her next hour of consciousness bleeding out on the floor, and watching her best friend lose her mind from torture. Dorea saw the relieved look she had just before her eyes were closed.~**

"I would be, too" said Hermione while looking at her friend wanting to know why she never told her anything about this.

**~Dorea wanted to leave, she couldn't stand it watching as a women cared so deeply for her friend was tortured and had her daughter stolen from her just as the Old wizard was done and picked up Bella's body she heard him muttering to himself.**

"They won't stop me, she is the child of the Prophesy and I can convince the potters to Blood-Adopt her after i block her powers, they know better than to argue with me" said the old man and Dorea felt like kicking him~

"What do you mean 'block her powers'?" Growled Remus and Dumbledore, if possible, paled even further.

"Right," muttered Madam Bones standing up and holding her wand at Dumbledore, "you will be questioned under Viritasurm and upon the evidence we get you will be in Azkaban. We'll do that after the chapter if you will!" stated Madam Bones

**~Dorea woke with a start as she saw Hagrid's hand on her shoulder shaking her.~  
**  
"Did it hurt?" Asked Ron playfully making Dorea laugh and Hagrid blush.

**~"Whaaa... What? Imma up! I'm...up?" She asked groggily and watched as Hagrid looked at her worriedly.**

Her mind suddenly went into overdrive as she remembered what she saw and she made her mind, she wasn't going to trust anyone unless she was sure and defiantly was buying some books to get to know who was Bella and Alice were.~

"Good move, girlie. Constant Vigilance!" Shouted Moody from under the table Dorea and Neville sat on.

"Will you ever stop doing that!" Said Dorea in a bored-filled voice having gotten acquainted with the feeling of eyes on her, or better someone going to attack.

**~"Yeh were screamin' and I didn't know what ter do! So I waked yeh up!" Said the giant worriedly looking at her for any injuries.**

"I'm fine" she told him and stood up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.~

"An owl?" Guessed a RavenClaw.

Dorea nodded and wondered why were everyone talking to her, weren't the glaring at her this morning and telling her what a lying-seeking-attention whore she was!

**~There was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Why don't yeh pay 'em?" Asked Hagrid kindly giving her a pouch that was full of gold.~

"Please tell me you told her the amounts and it's means, Hagrid?" Asked Minnie but from the sheepish look he gave her she groaned.

"I wondered how did you know what a Knut is?" Asked Hagrid looking quizzically at Dorea who winked at him and have him a winning smile.

"I used something very secretive... Logic!" She whispered the last part– to the amusement of the teachers– even though you could hear it though out the hall.

"There is no logic in that!" Exclaimed Hermione in her no-nonsense, know-It-All attitude.

"Oh?" Asked Dorea confused, "you will find my logic is quite... Good" stated Dorea stepping into a playful demeanor.  
**  
~"Oh? Um, how much?" She asked not sure what to do or say after what she just saw but decided to trust Hagrid on the mater.**

"Pay 'em five knuts" said Hagrid while eating some of the birthday cake and looking at her expectantly.

Dorea didn't was to feel more stupider that what she already felt so she looked in the pouch.~

"I would have explained it, Dora. If yeh just asked" said Hagrid kindly.

**~She found three kinds of different-looking gold, she decided that the big-golden ones are far to up to be knuts and to give the own five of them sure is going to make her tired.~**

"Nice" said Remus, happy that his cub had common sense.

**~The next one she saw was silver- and a bit smaller than the first ones so it was also a big no-no as she knew the newspaper wouldn't be that high on price.~**

"True" said Sirius, looking at his GodDaughter and wondering what had happened to her in her five school years that she didn't tell anybody.

**~Looking down at her last option she saw the smallest one of all which was the color of bronze and she knew that this was a Knut as Hagrid called it.~**

"Perfect and logical. Pre- tell why don't you use that logics in class, Dora?" Asked Minnie and upon Dorea's incredulous look; Minnie gave her the same look.

"You think I Don't know about Minnie in your mind!" Said Minnie calmly cause Dorea to start choking while Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were laughing openly at her.

"I, uh, ugh, what?" She asked widening her eyes and bottom lip trembling in A silent sob that had all the caring Teachers, Mothers and girls start to 'aww' at her while some of the guys just looked at her.

**~Taking out five pieces of the bronze ones she showed them to Hagrid who looked surprised that she didn't ask but nodded to show her that she was right, giving it to the owl who long before was hooting impatient at her to get a move on, she flew out the window while giving a particular loud screech.**

Waiting for Hagrid to finish his newspaper she decided that she will be going to Hogwarts but will not trust the headmaster yet she was going to see what if she was what he wanted her to be, helpless and looking any sign of parenthood in her life, but that wasn't her; she would crush him from inside out, make him doubt himself then his most trusted and finally she would hit the last hit as to rune his public image.~

"That's so... Slytherin of you!" Shouted Draco, when he realized what he did, he blushes a bit and sat down calmly.  
**  
~"Um - Hagrid?"**

"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

"I haven't got any money - and you heard Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed -"

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, girl! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

Dorea's mouth dropped~

"Want some help with busing it?" Asked Theo, cutting himself while looking at Dorea cheekily.

Dorea blushed at the meaning of his words and stuck her nose in the Air in a clear sign if childish behavior but shocked them with what she did next.

Dorea stood and made she was swishing her hips as she walked to him, sat on his lap and promptly kissed him.

Theo watched as Dorea walked to him, her hips swishing side to other and lowly growled at the lust-filled eyes that followed her, she reached him and sat on his lap making him more confused that what he already was.

She leaned closer while closing her eyes brushing her lips on his and pulling back, Theo growled and pulled her body closer to his as if merging them together and kissed her deeply.

Hearing wolf-whistles and cat-calls Dorea pulled back after she heard both Sirius and Remus cough– rather loudly, if you asked her– as a sign to stop.

Dorea sat more comfortably on Theo's lap while he balanced the book on one hand the other having wrapped unconsciously around Dorea's lap.

**~ as she heard what the giant said.**

"Goblins?"

"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that.~  
  
"Oh, so you're going to try and rob it?" Asked Luna making the hall fall in laughter while looking dazedly at Dorea; who wondered how Luna knew so much for being such a kid, but even so she wasn't going to underestimate her.

**~ Never mess with goblins, Dora. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.**

Dorea refrained from asking why does he like to call her by the name of a singing 6 year old happy-go-lucky cartoon character but kept quiet when she heard what Hagrid said.~

"What did he say?" Asked Hanna Abbot what giving Dorea a tentative smile.

**~Why would Dumbledore care where I am, she thought to herself as she looked at Hagrid intently, after all I'm just another student to him,~**

"Why aren't you like this in you Essays and homework? Why do you keep getting less marks?" Asked Hermione and Dorea looked at her oddly.

"I let you check then and re-do them as you wish!" Said Dorea wondering why 'Mione was acting so stupid.

**~ unless-**

"Got everythin'? Come on, then."

Dorea quieted down and decided to observe before she do anything and if Dumbledore really stole the daughter of that Bella girl she would make sure the information reached someone of important or give a anonymous tip on him with evidence she would try and find.~

"Don't worry Ms. Potter we will find the daughter! And we will... Wait! Was there any trial for ANY of the wanted death-eaters?"asked Kingsley looking at Madam Bones who, in turn looked at Fudge in Cuffs on his seat.

"I don't know" he said truthfully then continued, "we always had Dumbledore's word, so we put them there..." Trailed off Fudge catching the glares that were sent his way or frightened by the looks Dumbledore was getting.

**~Dorea followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"How did you get here?" Dorea asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?" Asked Dorea incuriously, then as if a brick had hit her, Magic, she thought to herself dryly.~  
  
"Here, here!" Shouted the twins causing the slowly building tension to ease a lot, Dorea beamed at the two of them as if say 'thank you loads'.

**~"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

They settled down in the boat, Dorea still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.~

"Aren't we all" murmured Theo lowly.

**~"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Dorea another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"Of course not," said Dorea, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.~

"Ha!" Cried UmBitch pointing a finger at Hagrid, "arrest him!" She shrieked.

"No!" Said... Fudge? "We are not going to arrest anyone unless the books clearly state he is guilty!" He told her and Dorea began to clap for him making the rest of the shocked students –even the Gryffindors!– clap for the Minister.

**~"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Dorea asked interested.~**

"'Corse you'd be" said Ron playfully while smirking at her.

**~"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

Dorea sat and thought about what she had seen on her dream, —she knew she won't rest until she find out what happened—, while Hagrid re-read his newspaper, 'the Daily Prophet'. Dorea had learned from Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, she'd never had so many questions in her life but it was best if she'd be quiet for now.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page, Dorea didn't find it appropriate to insult the law but as she thought of it didn't she did the same, from what Hagrid told her it was as if Dumbledore owned the Magical World but still she couldn't keep the childish question from escaping her lips.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Dorea asked, before he could stop himself.~

"Your just too curious for you own good aren't you?" Asked Theo wile his finger tapped Dorea's nose and she swat at it.

**~"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." Dorea didn't find it believable for one to not want to succeed but she was going to think about it later and continued her questioning Hagrid.**

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"~

"Nothing" whispered Theo into her ear.

**~"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."~**

"And that" Dorea told Theodore with a smirk of her own.

**~"Why?"**

"Why? Blimey, Dora, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."~

"True" said Susan and Amelia looked at her proudly.

**~At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Dorea couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Dora? Things these Muggles dream up! eh?"~

"What happened to the statue of secrecy?" Asked Professor Sprout looking Hagrid, exasperated.  
**  
~"Hagrid," said Dorea, panting a bit as she ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"~**

"Well, ARE there any?" Asked Charlie looking pointedly at Bill who looked at the ground and that was all the answer that Charlie needed for her punched Bill on his forearm.

"OW!" Shouted Bill looking his brother and started to wrestle each other.

Theo continued to read ignoring the wrestling brothers.

**~"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"You'd like one?" Asked Dorea blankly wondering if all wizards and witches were as crazy and adventurous as Hagrid while slightly fearing for her sanity to go out of the window.~

"Huh? I thought it was out the window when I met ya'" said Ron and Dorea glared at him causing him to flinch.

**~"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money,' as he called it, gave the bills to Dorea so she could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Dora?" he asked as he counted stitches. Dorea bit her lip from lashing out at the nick name and took the parchment envelope out of her pocket.~

"I'm sorry, Dorea" said Hagrid sadly but Dorea almost cried from sadness to see her usually cheerful friend so... Sad.

"No! I love it! Hagrid please call me Dora!" She shouted to him causing the sadness to cheerfulness.

"So..." Started George but Dorea cut him.

"No!" "But you didn't let me fini..." "No!" "But I..." "N.O!" "FINE!" He shouted finally making some the younger students laugh.  
**  
~"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

Dorea unfolded a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed the night before, and read:~

"How can you not notice it?" Asked a Slytherin second year and Dorea just smiled at him.  
**  
~HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First Years will require:

One Wand, fitted.

GIRLS!~

"Wait! So your different?" Asked Ron and Ginny took the time to hit him over the head.

"No! We'd be wearing boys cloths for the whole of our seven years!" Stated Hermione sarcastically shaking her head at Ron.  
**  
~One (or more) plain black working robe (open style), prepared to receive a House Crest.**

Four (or more) girls' winter underrobes, black, with House trim.

Four (or more) girls' summer underrobes, white, with House pattern.

Plain black stockings (for winter).

One winter cloak, black, silver fastenings.

One pair Dragon Hide (or similar) gloves.

Black shoes, leather, with a heel of no more than one inch.

Other clothing suitable for leisure time.

Underwear: black, white, or other neutral colour. NO RED.

All clothing should be clearly labelled with the student's name.

Potions Equipment:

One cauldron, pewter, standard size 2.

One Standard Hogwarts Ingredients Kit, First Year, available at Slug and Jiggers.

One set of knives, to include 1 Large Steel Knife, 1 Small Steel Knife, 1 Small Silver Knife.

One set of scales, brass.

One telescope.

Set of stirrers.

One set glass phials.

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade I, by Miranda Goshawk.

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch.

Magical Draughts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble.

A Greenthumb's Guide, by Selena Greengrass.

Introduction to Natural Philosophy, by Adalbert Waffling.

Latin, Grade I, by Samantha Smith

A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot

Students may bring other books. However, parents are reminded that Hogwarts' Library is extensive.

Students are permitted an owl OR cat OR toad. Should any other pets be brought, they shall be handed over to the Gamekeeper.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS~

"It's the only rule James, Me and Sirius couldn't break" said Remus mournfully making Dorea smirk.

"Oh? Dorea did bre..." Started Hermione but was cut off by a loud cough from Dorea who shook her head to sign a 'no' to her to stop talking.

**~"Can we buy all this in London?" Dorea wondered aloud.**

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Dorea had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic,"~

"Me either!" Exclaimed Mr. Weaslet looking at Hagrid.

**~ he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Dorea had to do was keep close behind him. They passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Dorea hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor or if she hadn't seen that dream, she might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told her so far was unbelievable, Dorea couldn't help trusting him, even though she told her self that she wouldn't but he seemed incapable of lying~

"Yeah he is incapable of lying" she said agreeing with her younger self's thoughts about her giant of a friend.

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Dorea wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Dorea had the most peculiar feeling that only she and Hagrid could see it. Before she could ask about this, Hagrid had steered her inside. ~

"Nice and sharp eyes, you got their" complemented Moody looking at the girl in front of him, he could see himself taking her under his wing.

**~For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Dorea's shoulder and making Dorea's knees buckle.~

"Sorry, Dora!" Called Hagrid and Dorea smiled reassuringly at him that he didn't hurt her badly.  
**  
~"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Dorea, "is this - can this be -?"**

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.~

"Never," started Fred.

"Could any," continued George.

"One do," rambled Lee.

"That!" They stated together, making the hall fall in laughter.

**~"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Dorea Potter... what an honor."**

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Dorea and seized her hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back."

Dorea didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Dorea found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, her eyes were glassy and her mind was ells where she wondered if everyone would be treating her like this than she already hates her fame and would take it to the dump if she could.

"Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Ms. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Dorea snapping out of her daze, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!" Dorea shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more, Dorea wished Hagrid would get her out already she was overwhelmed by the dash of hands that were shaking her hand or in some cases a few had ruffle her hair that was already messy but nooo! The man had to make it messier!

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching and Dorea got the most wired feeling about him, he looked like he was ready to cry but his eyes, his eyes held not fright or of the same, it held hunger and greed, for what? She didn't know.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Dora, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Dorea's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" she asked ignoring the alarms going in her mind when he had shaken her hand, but more interested in what the freighted man would be teaching.~

"ha! I knew it all along and you still suspected him!" cried out Dorea looking at Ron and Hermione and Ron while pointing a finger at Severus.

"don't rub it in" muttered Ron while Hermione looked down at the floor, glaring at it as if cursing her own stupidity.

**~"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously, but Dorea felt like face-palming herself, why? Wouldn't she need it if peoples were already mobbing her just as soon as she walked in. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought but Dorea watched his eyes closely.~**

"Merlin that stutter was a bad and it was even worst for the O.W.L.s students" exclaimed Fred with George nodding while the rest of the hall made noises of agreement.

**~But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Dorea to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Dora." Doris Crockford shook Dorea's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Dorea.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"~

"no! he's fakin-" started Ron but Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"shush! You'll ruen the story!" she told him making all the eager people to hear him slipup groaned in frustration.

**~"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"**

Vampires? Hags? Dorea's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trashcan.

"Three up... two across" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Dora."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Dorea's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Dorea looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Dorea wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman with red hair outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Dorea's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Dorea heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Dorea had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Dorea. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Dorea noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.~

"That's an amazing poem," said Theo absent-mindedly before snapping out if it and returning to the reading.

**~Dorea thought that the poem was amazing and if anyone had tried to rob it, they would claim that they had warned them before entering which was quite cunning.~**

"why aren't you in Slytherin?" asked a boy with spiked brown hair who had the Slytherin creast on his robs.

"you'll see" said Dorea mysteriously.

**~ "Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Dorea made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Ms. Dorea Potter's safe." Dorea smiled when she saw Hagrid saying her name but she would never admit it to Hagrid but she though it was wired when he say her full name.~

"so you do like it?" asked Susan confused.

"only when Hagrid or Minnie say it" she told her but got another confused look from Hanna.

"who's 'Minnie'?" asked Hanna and Dorea laughed while Minnie glared at her.

"it's Professor McGonagall" stated Remus and promptly began laughing as the students, wide-eyed from Dorea to Remus to Minnie then doing so again and again.

**~"You have her key, Sir?" oh uh though Dorea but stopped when Hagrid talked to the Goblin.~**

**"where did you get it from?" asked Hermione already knowing the answer.**

**"Dumbledore" said Hagrid and all of a sudden he hit his head, "I told meself it was al'right 'cause he was your guardian, Dora. I'm sorry, Dora!" said Hagrid sadly**

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Dorea watched wrinkled nose as Hagrid emptied his pockets on the counter and promised to do the same for him, she wanted to see his reaction if she did it.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key, Dorea at once began to think of all the possiable ways that Hagrid could've got her key and a thought hit her, Dumbledore.

If Dumbledore had her key to the money that her parent left for her that he must've to be something to her if he could get it, a guardian!, but….. how could he be her guardian unless… magical guardian!~

"how in Merlin's name could an eleven year old figure that out with just a few words! I am officially amazed!" cried out Tonks while Moody was staring Dorea down if he would be able to read her thoughts; making Dorea feel very uncomfortable.

**~ At that thought she felt a burning hatred for the old man for he was the cause of what had happened to her, if she was going to dig on his past for trying to help that Bella women but now she was going to dig on his past for Bella and herself, and whoever he ells had played.**

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest, Dorea wondered if Hagrid knew what Dumbledore had done but Hagrid was the one who delivered her to him, so she decided to make him on hold till she was done of her D.P. (Dumbledore-Problem). "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Dorea followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"Hello!" greeted Dorea trying to be cheerful~

"What he do?" asked Bill already knowing something bad happened; Goblins didn't take kindly to wizards and witches, epically those who lie.

**~but what happened next shocked her to the core.**

Griphook took one look at her and with little to no seconds; he spat on her face, glared before turning his back on her, and walked ahead of them and Dorea made a silent promise to know what had she done wrong.

"yeh shouldn't've done that, Dora?" Hagrid stated and Dorea could hear his amusement in his voice so she was going to make him uncomfortable in return.~

"Puppy dog eye?" asked Hermione getting a sigh from the giant making Dorea huff in irritation.

**~"what is the You-Know-What you two were talking about?" she asked him and he answered in a proud-filled voice.**

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." She widened her eyes and looked at him with her bottom lip trembling and Hagrid looked alarmed like he didn't know what to do with a crying eleven year old in the middle of a Wizard-Hating-Goblin-filled bank but before they could do anything else Griphook cleared his throat.

Griphook held the door open for them. Dorea, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Dorea tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, middle fork, upside, upright, down left, down, up, middle fork, middle fork.~

"Wow!" cried most of the hall younger years looking shocked at Dorea.

**~Dorea's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late and she huffed having lost her tracking of the cart but she could blame it on memory, for she had a photographic memory~**

"What?" asked a Ravenclaw looking at Dorea in awe making her uncomfortable.

"why didn't you read more books?" asked Hermione shocked that her friend never told her anything about this.

"I have a full library in my brain! Let me finish the ones I got before adding new ones to it" ststed Dorea heatedly.

**~ - They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

"I never know," Dorea called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"~

"now I know 'Mione!" called out Dorea making Hermione blush for she was going to go into lecture mode.

**~"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Dorea gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Dorea's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Dorea cost them to keep? Even though they didn't spent on her anything And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to her, buried deep under London.

Hagrid helped Dorea pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook while giving Hagrid a malicious grin.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Dorea leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled her back by the scruff of her neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Dorea asked wondering if she even wanted an answer.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather wicked grin and Dorea found herself sharing him the same grin. ~

"What? That's mutual respect," said Dorea to the confused looks, which were now doubling if possible.

**~Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Dorea was sure, and she leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Dorea longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Dorea didn't know where to run first now that she had a bag full of money. She didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that she was holding more money than she'd had in her whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Dorea began to think of ways to get rid of Hagrid because she wanted to buy some… underwear and talking about her underwear in front of someone she knew was as bad as death to her, but she needn't to much thought for Hagrid gave her the excuse and she seized her chance. "Listen, Dorea, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Even on her own reasons he did still look a bit sick, so Dorea entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous for it was the first time she would be with another magical person and she hoped she wasn't evil nor insane.

Madam Malkin was a squat; smiling witch dressed all in mauve and had a Scottish accent.

"Hogwarts, Lassie?" she said, when Dorea started to speak. "Got the lot here what do you need?"

"I, uh…"she faltered her face burning red and got determind once she saw Madam Malkin's amused smile. "I need some, Ahem, some underwear" she had whispered the last part even though they were alone in the room.

"Oh? What size are you? And, I think I have a great color for you!" said Madam Malkin loudly and Dorea wondered if the next country haven't heard or she should tell her to get a bit louder to help those of hear-loss! ~

"that's sarcastic" said Thomas looking at Dorea oddly wondering where had the lioness gone to and became a snake instead.

**~"I duuno, first time"~**

"aww, how cute we get to read about your first time!" said Parvati making Dorea's face heat up in embarrassment.

"can we just, ugh, not talk about it?" asked Dorea while securing her place in Theo's lap.

**~ she muttered embarrassed whilst glaring at the floor darkly.**

She saw Madam Malkin take out a tape measure and she began to take measure of Dorea's body while Dorea was a beet-red color, she was thankful that Hagrid wasn't here or she simply have died of embarrassment.

Madam Malkin wasn't pleased when she found out that Dorea was a 36-A, nonetheless she told her emerald green would simply be marvelous, even so Dorea wanted to hide her face in a bag and cry in relive for she wasn't in Madam Malkin reach and she simply wanted for Madam Malkin to finish her lesson (Madam was on lecture mode).

"Now! I need the simple normal robs for Hogwarts, if you please" said Dorea rather loudly and she entered the back room with Madam Malkin following her.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, sharp face, dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes, was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Dorea on a stool next to him; slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My friend and his father are watching broomsticks," said the boy. He had a hint of boredom in his voice. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Dorea, feeling stupid by not knowing and she guessed that it was about the school.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been"

"Mmm," said Dorea, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that him! He's the groundskeeper!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Dorea and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Dorea, pleased to know something the boy didn't.

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's interested in beasts that kill and are man-eating, right?"

Dorea couldn't answer what he had said for she thought that he was insane for even wanting a dragon, she hadn't seen anyone as reckless as Hagrid, and next thing she would bet would be him wanting to fight a troll!~

"do ya' have seer blood in ya'?" asked Ron while grinning wolfishly at her making her and Hermione laugh whilst the rest of the hall shared identical confused looks on their behavior.  
**  
~"Lives in a hut on the school grounds"**

"I think he's brilliant," said Dorea coldly, mistaken the statement as an insult.

"Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"I could ask you the same!" said Dorea angrily, She didn't feel much like going into the matter of her parents being dead with this boy.

Madam Malkin sensing a fight was about to break and having finished Dorea's fitting said, "That's you done, my dear," and Dorea, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the Bored boy.

Dorea was rather quiet as she ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought her (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). ~

"my favorite" sighed Theo and Dorea at the same time then looking at each other they laughed.

**~"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"Nothing," Dorea lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Dorea cheered up a bit when she found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Dora, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Dorea. She told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway"

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"~

"OY!" cried out the Hufflepuffs with Tonks.

"my fault! Didn't let him finish!" exclaimed Dorea waving her arms wildly to the Hufflepuff table.

**~"that's a bad thing to say, I bet it has great wizards just like every other house but why don't you like Slytherins?" said Harry gloomily.**

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." Said Hagrid darkly but Dorea simply thought that he was exaggerating, there is no right and wrong people, There are wrong and right decisions.

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

A few minutes Dorea felt like she had entered heaven when she saw the books and encyclopedia that were on the shelves and rack.

Dorea bout her nine school books and began to buy other different books ending with a total of twenty five book when an emerald-green book with silver linings on it with the initials 'S.S' was on it's front and behind, when she touched it she felt it vibrate beneath her finger tips, and she heard a quiet hiss of, "speak to me" coming from it, so checking the hallway she was in and found it empty she bent down on the floor laying her books in the floor while holding the emerald- green book in her hand.

"Open!" she whispered but her voice was different, it was like when she was talking to the zoo snake.

She saw scribbles and scratches on it that started to re-arrange themselves as she was starting to read it a voice called for her.

"Oh! How did you did that?! I have tried everything I know to open it for so long but it never opened to me" said –what she could identified only as- the manger and taking the book from her had she heard him muttering darkly about it.

"What a waist! It nothing but scratches!" said the manger and Dorea looked at him weirdly, can't he see the words, but no matter she was making benefit of it.

"I could take it from you and I want to complete my perches, please" so five minuets later she got out of the bookshop with her school books and one free book with fifteen book for just seven gallions.

Hagrid wouldn't let Dorea buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Dorea, Dorea herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Dorea's list again.

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Dorea felt herself go red.

"You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Dorea now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. She couldn't stop stammering her thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.~

"no way you're anything like squirrel" said Ron reassuringly making the twins bust out laughing at the nickname.

**~"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

A magic wand... this was what Dorea had been really looking forward to.~

"That's what everyone is looking forward to," said Minnie, sighing a little.  
**  
~The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Dorera felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Dorea held her grounds and looked up. Hagrid must have jumped, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Dorea awkwardly.~

**"aren't we all when we meet him" said Neville making the twins to do their official 'Here! Here!' to him.**

~"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Ms. LeStr- Potter" slipped Mr. Ollivander and Dorea longed to know what he wanted to say but she couldn't ask or that would be suspicious and she couldn't research her books because he already stopped himself from saying the full nam. "Ah! A shifter, and a good one at that!" Cried Mr. Ollivander looking as though this was making sense and at that moment for Dorea truly believed that the Wizarding world probably had a disease at this time of year for it simply doesn't make sense if every person she met was ether crazy or happy-go-lucky kind of person.~

"what'd he mean 'a shifter?" asked Hermione and was answered by Tonks gasp.

"no way!" shouted Tonks while leaving the teachers table and running to Dorea while jumping and Running.

" please, please, _please_ say yes, say that you are" said Tonks already hugging –chocking– her to death.

"yeah! Now would you loosen your grip already?" asked Dorea breathlessly.

Tonks squealed and sat down next to her after pushing Sirius away from her.

"uh, hello, rest of the hall still confused here!" said Ron loudly but only got a mischievous look in return from both Tonks and dorea.

**~"It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her second wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Great wand for dueling."**

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Dorea. Dorea wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Dorea were almost nose to nose. Dorea could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Dorea's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Dorea's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Dorea noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. ~

"That's really good of you to be able to notice! I don't care what the say, you'll be one hell of an Aurar," shouted Moody happily.  
**  
~"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivadnder, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Dorea.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Dorea from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Dorea suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Dorea took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Dorea tried - but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Dorea tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, half of the wands in the shop seemed have taking residents in the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.~

" that's a lot I only got mine on the fifth time" said Theo shocked that she took all that time and wands to get her match.

**~"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

Dorea took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of Black and white sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Dorea's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

Dorea knew he was only waiting for her to ask but she didn't want to, even so her curious, eleven years old mind wanted to know so she asked politely"Sorry," said Dorea, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Dorea with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Dorea swallowed having figured out what that meant.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Ms. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."~

"that's fascinating and…. Wait! He is admiring the magic, right? Not its caster?" asked Ron franticly.

"yeah! Just the magic!"  
**  
Dorea shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Dorea and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Dorea didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Dorea's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Dorea only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped her on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Dorea a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Dorea kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.~

"I know" sighed most of the muggleborns.  
**  
~"You all right, Dorea? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid, and Dorea knew it was a sign of concern that he had used her full name so she made up her mind, Hagrid was some one to trust.**

But Dorea wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of her life - and yet - she chewed her hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," she said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile and Dorea felt her insides go worm at the jester of comfort.

"Don' you worry, Dora. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."~

"that's deep" said George looking the grounds keeper thoughtfully.

**~Hagrid helped Dorea on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Dorea."

The train pulled out of the station. Dorea wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; she rose in her seat and pressed her nose against the window, but she blinked and Hagrid had gone.

Dorea was absolutely sure about three things that night. ~

"Oh? What?" asked Mr. Weasley looking at Dorea kindly.

**~First, she was famous and she absolutely hated it.**

Second, Dumbledore was a man of many words but little to no action, and that to bring him down she needed help.

Third, Dorea completely and utterly trusted Hagrid with her life, no matter what she does, he will always be there for her to support her, comfort her.

Dorea last coherent thought of the night was, 'I will try and be kid at Hogwarts, for one'~

"doubt it" said Fred.

"I'll read next!" said Tonks cheerfully trying to defuse the tension in the hall.

"wait! I want to go to Gringotts bank!" said Dorea making Madam Bones look at her questioningly.

"why?" she asked, confused.

"I was under his nose for five years I want to know what had he put of spells and potions on me" said Dorea jerking her head at Dumbledore's direction.

"oh? Of cores but you need to take someone with you" said Madam Bones.

"I'll go with Sirius and Theo" she told her and went to tell them they were going.

Fifteen minuets later they were at the entrance to Gringott and Dorea took a breath before she entered not noticing how her hand entwined it self with Theo's hand.

_**please read, review, follow, favorite and pleas tell what you thing of the AU. in the chapter!**_


	7. HELP!

HELP GYS IM IN A BIT OF A TROUBLE!

THEY ARE TELLING ME THAT THEY WILLREMOVE MY STORY FOR SOME COPYRIGHT.

KNOW ANY SITES THAT ALOW THAT KINE OF STORIES!

PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN BEGIN TO DO IT _**BEFORE THEYT FORCEABLY REMOVE IT!**_


End file.
